


【人外】恶魔×修女

by MUSU_ZANGSHI



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSU_ZANGSHI/pseuds/MUSU_ZANGSHI
Summary: “初次见面，我的新娘~”
Relationships: 恶魔/修女
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

“因父、因子及圣神之名，阿门。”主教念诵祝福经文并为艾芙耶的左手无名指戴上戒指，宣布她为天主之子的净配。艾芙耶头披纯洁白纱，低垂着眼睫，姣好的面容上满是虔诚，轻吻上主教的权戒。至弥撒礼成，主教再次送上祝福，艾芙耶正式成为修女中的一员。

自6年前进入初学院后，她已等待这一刻许久，虽然保持谦卑的会规使她不能显露过分的喜悦，但周身散发出的积极氛围仍然透露出艾芙耶内心的雀跃。曾接受过修女帮助的人们见到换上黑色修女服的艾芙耶时都纷纷送上祝福，他们由衷地为这位美丽善良的修女感到高兴。

艾芙耶修女，本名莱塔·莱斯特，原是许多年前被神父救下的一名遭受魔物侵害的受难孤儿。她的眼睛由于受到飞溅的魔物血液侵蚀，虹膜和瞳孔的颜色都变为淡白色，像是蒙上一层厚重的白雾，平日里视物不清，只能看见模糊的光影图像。神父将她送到圣依修道院里休养学习，平静的生活一直持续到某次大修女与神父外出后，修道院出现了意外——数量庞大的魔物突然涌入，修女们需要诵读抗击魔物要害的经文，同时泼洒圣水予以辅助，但是魔物数量繁多且杂乱，并非所有修女都能熟练判断眼前魔物的要害，因此残存了大量仍有行动力的魔物。

面对纷乱的场面，莱塔发现平日里在视线中模糊不清的光影，变为一个个大小不一的光点，如心脏跳动般闪烁，她尝试着拉住离得最近的瑞思修女，大声告诉她某个光点跳动的位置，瑞思修女心思活络，照着莱塔说的位置念诵经文投掷圣水，竟真的成功击破魔物核心，之后的所有魔物也都按照莱塔所说，由修女们逐一处理完毕。

经此一役，大家发现莱塔的眼睛大有用途，邀请她也成为抗击魔物的修女，原本莱塔就十分感激修道院的照顾，也不想再有类似自己的受害者出现，因此在18岁那年正式进入初学院，并得到了属于她的修女名：艾芙耶。

虽本人并无察觉，但艾芙耶的外貌在成长过程中愈发动人，因瞳色特殊而习惯性低垂的浅淡双眸，由鸦羽般的睫毛在眼底打下一片如墨阴影，反而营造出一种恬静虔诚的神态，不过她却没有与人的疏离感，时常在交流时带有温和的笑容，因此受到许多民众的喜爱，甚至有春心萌动的少年在艾芙耶的初学生期间悄悄写信请求她结束成为正式修女的修行，做他未来的妻子，被艾芙耶温和且坚定地拒绝了。

艾芙耶坚信所有的经历都是命运的指引，是天主的庇护令她带着这双特殊的眼睛存活下来，她应当奉献自身的所有来彰显天主的爱与光荣。

因此当年长的瑞思修女在艾芙耶正式成为修女后询问她：“你是否愿意献身于恶魔，好体现你谦卑服从的美德？”她毫不犹豫地应下了：“一切为了主。”

今夜月光正盛，清凉的晚风晃得树叶簌簌作响。艾芙耶在例行巡查过修道院附近的几个结界点后回到了她的住所，她并不与大家一同住在分发的寝室里，由于她能更快发现到魔物的要害所在，所以很早就主动提出要守卫修道院结界薄弱的后门，以便出现突发状况时能第一时间做出反应告知大家。

虽然独自一人的房间里显得有些清冷，但艾芙耶早已习惯这种感觉，视物不清的眼睛使她逐渐锻炼出了即使在黑暗中也能行走自如的能力，因此房间中的灯盏很少有亮起的时候。平静的黑暗中只余衣物摩擦的轻响。

“沙沙——”即便是轻微的声音也无法逃过艾芙耶灵敏的听觉，她静立在房间中央，将精神集中于警惕周围的变化。然而许久也没有再次发出声响，就在她几乎以为是自己的一次错觉时，脚底却爬上一股令人不适的闷热潮湿。

多年的训练赐予了艾芙耶迅敏的反应力，她迅速逃离刚刚所处的位置，同时念诵经文从袖口投掷出一小瓶圣水，击落在地板上瞬间炸出一团雾气和咕噜作响的气泡，显然是击中了某个魔物。

但是与往常不同，她看不见任何跳动的光点，空气中逐渐加重的压力像是被漆黑厚重的原油淹没全身，窒息地喘不过气，艾芙耶控制不住身体细微的颤抖，那是面对强大对手时身体的自然反应，紧握的十字架在手里压出了深深的印痕，然而她意识不到痛感，立在原地许久无法动弹。

终于，艾芙耶咬破了舌尖通过痛感使自己从恐惧中脱离出来，可她才刚恢复行动，脸上就被扫了一记，血珠随着刺痛缓缓从伤口中溢出，刚刚沉重的气压被骤然收走，转而出现的是脸上被舔舐的触感，燥热的气息包裹着她背后，逐渐形成一个模糊的人形。

艾芙耶扭头去尽力看清，只能大致辨认出对方脸上那闪烁了一瞬的两道如熔岩般炙眼的赤黄光芒是他的眼睛，中间的瞳仁是一道长矩形。这双眸是……恶魔的标志，是他来了。

还想再进行确认，那恶魔却已经限制住了她的身体行动，他的手在身上四处游走，耳边传来的低语犹如毒蛇吐息：“初次见面，我·的·新·娘~”


	2. Chapter 2

“新娘？”艾芙耶脑海中闪过瑞思修女说过的话，提到了献身没错……但修道院常年以消灭魔物与帮助民众为主要工作，于是她将修女的话理解为——以自身为饵，将恶魔引出后击杀。虽然先前并没有应对恶魔的经验，可这也许正是瑞思修女对她能力的认可与信任。

传闻恶魔最擅长扰乱人的心智，趁虚而入，不可为他的话语所动。艾芙耶心中怀揣着对敬爱的主最忠诚坚贞的爱，毫不畏惧地抵抗着恶魔的袭击。强大的信念似乎在她身上迸发出闪耀的光芒：“卑劣的恶魔！我已是主的净配，不要将你无耻的妄想强加在我身上！”

身上不安分的手停了一瞬，随即艾芙耶感受到身后传来的小频率震动，细小的声响逐渐放大：“噗哈哈哈哈——”恶魔刻意且嘲讽的笑声仿佛将她的虔诚与信念摔打在肮脏的泥地里践踏。

刺耳的声音不断回荡在空气中，艾芙耶暗自积攒起力量举起银制的十字架朝恶魔的心脏位置捅去。十字架的末端是尖锐的锥形，配合经文咏唱，在这种距离下理应可以顺利穿刺他的身体。

然而奋力击出的攻击却被轻松化解，对方轻轻抵住十字架的末端顺着方向拉过艾芙耶的手，宛若与她携手跳了一场交际舞，牵着一双柔夷旋转了一圈又抱回怀里，若是不知情的旁人从远处看来，恐怕会以为是一对甜蜜私会的情侣，实际上艾芙耶却被牢牢限制住了行动。银制的十字架在恶魔皮肤上烫出焦黑的烟雾，但他表现得毫不在意，没一会儿的功夫伤口就恢复如初。

双方的肢体亲密地交缠着，艾芙耶被反复地戏耍却无法反击，脸庞被逼得染上了气恼和羞愤的红晕，反倒使得恶魔更得寸进尺，柔韧的长尾撩起了裙摆一角盘踞在艾芙耶的大腿上。任何下意识的反抗都会引得长尾更进一步朝上侵占。

艾芙耶心中焦急，怕自己将要辜负瑞思修女的期望，败于恶魔手中，她强迫自己平复心绪冷静思考出路，在附近每隔一段时间就会有巡夜值班的修女经过，也许可以出声寻求她们帮助。

恶魔没有留给她过多的时间思考，主动拉起她的左手无名指，尖锐的指甲在闪烁着银光的戒指上戳了两下，再一次扰乱她：“连你真正的丈夫都没有认清楚可怎么行呢？”

他似乎意有所指，艾芙耶发现他特意放松了对她双手的钳制，她一边警惕着，一边细细地朝着他刚刚戳过的位置探索，立即感触到戒指上面有凹凸不平的痕迹，似乎是一些字符，由于笔画过于细小，恶魔附着在身后的气息还时刻扰乱着思绪，艾芙耶一时之间难以判断上面具体写了什么内容，但显然与恶魔有关。果然，恶魔在她皱起眉头时轻笑着补了一句：“那上面刻着我的名字呢，亲爱的。”

他说得很轻，却是贴在艾芙耶耳边说的，每一个字都在灼烧这位年轻修女的心智——他是认真的。从她佩戴上戒指的那一瞬间就注定了她是被选中的祭品，目前的状况竟是修女们默许的事情。

可是……为什么修道院会主动挑选新晋修女献给恶魔？

瑞思修女绝不可能让她白白牺牲，一定有她的理由。不对，无论理由如何都不该质疑修女的决定，艾芙耶惊觉自己竟然轻易就违反了服从的会规，从最初进入初学院时大修女就告诉过大家：“我们可以忍受大牺牲，因为我们爱我们的主，耶稣基督。当我们被要求做到牺牲时，以爱为出发点，便可以忍受。为了与敬爱的主结合，我们需要接受磨练和考验。”

细细回想了一遍大修女的话，艾芙耶为自己不知不觉就被恶魔的话语诱导产生了疑虑而感到羞愧，随即深吸了一口气，虔诚地握着十字架悬于胸前，不再试图抵抗恶魔。

恶魔观察艾芙耶的反应许久，看见她脸上神色不断变化，最后归于平静。忍不住戳了戳她的脸，这幅死气沉沉的模样他并不喜欢，这里的修女们大多是这幅无趣的样子，他原本更期待她能露出有趣的表情，或许是时候该更进一步了。

一直盘踞在艾芙耶大腿上的恶魔长尾末端是桃心状的扁平肉刃，它轻松穿过柔软的贴身布料，寻到了覆盖着细软毛发的隐秘处。艾芙耶不可避免地因为陌生的触感而惊惧出声，却因桃心尾末的试探戳刺而变了声调，倒像是短促婉转的娇呼，回声在略显空荡的房间里盘旋了好一会儿才散去。“淫邪肮脏的恶魔，你犯下诸多罪过，迟早会遭受反噬和报应。”艾芙耶努力控制自己不去抵抗，但还是忍不住咒骂恶魔，她紧握住十字架，那是唯一能给予她慰藉的力量。

“感谢赞美，不胜荣幸。”恶魔欣然接受，从容地环抱起她放置在靠窗的小书桌上，特意打开了窗户，屋外明亮的月光柔和地倾洒在艾芙耶身上。漆黑宽大的修女服长裙下摆被恶魔粗暴地撕裂，连轻薄的内裤也被一同破坏，露出平时遮掩起来的修长双腿，蕾丝包边的黑色渔网吊带袜在洁白无瑕的双腿上勾勒出极富层次的诱惑。

那是答应献身后，修女交付给艾芙耶穿的，起初不明原因，但恐怕这是恶魔的喜好。虽然艾芙耶因为视线模糊看不清自己身体展露出的情态，但她能切实地感受到羞耻的心情。胸前紧握的十字架微微颤抖着，艾芙耶紧闭双眼，轻声念着天主经，祈求天主引导她度过难关。

恶魔抬高了她的腿，舔了舔唇：“与丈夫共度美好夜晚却一直想着别的男人是会得到惩罚的哦，不忠贞的妻子啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
艾芙耶一心一意地想着天主，口中念念有词，似乎不会因恶魔的所作所为而受到任何影响，但声音诚实地反应了她的真实情绪：“而免我债、而我亦免负我债者……又不我许陷于……啊嗯…哈啊…陷于、陷于诱惑……”

恶魔的长尾捆紧艾芙耶右侧腿根的肌肤，腿侧因血液流通不畅而发痒疼痛，可恶魔尾巴末端却还一直在周围摩擦，正是神经敏感的时候，火热的手掌却顺着另一边高抬起的大腿笼罩住了她微微发烫的腿心。艾芙耶口中念词因干扰而变得断断续续，娇软的喘息交缠于克制的思绪上，她试图将意识游离于躯壳之外以忽视感官带来的变化，但越是想避开，反应却越是强烈。

她的身体在恶魔的掌控之中泛出晶莹的水泽，又湿又热，柔和的晚风吹拂在燥热的身体上，艾芙耶下意识哼吟出一声叹息，一直轻念的天主经不知何时断开了，再没续上。恶魔也随之停下了动作，突然感叹起窗外的月光皎洁明亮，“真可惜你似乎看不清，今晚的月亮可是又大又圆，是不是你一直念叨着的主在看着你？”

恶魔一边说着，手指却再一次探入湿润的穴口，指尖来回磨蹭着浅层的内壁，缠绕着不断溢出的蜜液在腿间涂抹。艾芙耶发觉闭上眼反而使感官更集中于他的碰触，索性睁开眼，照映在身上的银白光辉却覆盖了模糊视线范围内的最大面积。如恶魔所说，仿佛真的是天主正在注视着她。

“你这副淫媚放浪的身体，全部被他看在眼里呢。”“不是这样的！”尽管一再提醒自己不可以被恶魔的话语迷惑，但强撑着的镇定还是被打破，艾芙耶显露出一丝慌乱，脱口而出的反驳却让恶魔的手指嵌得更深，两根手指完全没入，修长的手指贴着肉壁揉搓，穿破脆弱的薄膜，透明黏腻的淫水不受控地流淌出来，混着些许血丝，与其说疼痛，反倒是酥麻的感官更盛，仿佛全在印证着恶魔的话，她的身体有多淫荡。

艾芙耶羞愧地蜷了起来，扭转身体逃避窗外的月光，“请您宽恕我的罪过，敬爱的主。”恶魔扳正她的身体，手上动作反而愈发用力，“即使看到你痛苦挣扎他也不会来拯救你，为何爱他？哎呀~真可怜，不如将身心交付于我，我来带领你去往极乐。”

“你错了！天主的爱是无限无量的，只因为我在天主的伟大圣爱面前是如此微小，才需要经历这样的考验，只有我不断磨炼心智洗涤灵魂，才可以等待与天主做最完美的结合。这样的感情不是你这样卑劣的恶魔能理解的！”

恶魔看着艾芙耶的脸气得红扑扑的，浅白色的双瞳执拗地盯着他的方向，柔软的嘴唇上下张合不断说着些什么，他全然没有在听，那一套反复洗脑般的说辞他已经腻烦了，不如说他对其他事情更感兴趣一些：“这张嘴倒是很会说，不知道好不好用？”

“……唔？！”艾芙耶的上颚被恶魔的手指顶开，指尖上沾湿的淫水尽数搅拌在唾液中，她不愿意吞咽，透明的津液流溢出口腔，滑落在下巴上星星闪闪地泛着水光。她往后仰头并试图推开恶魔的手，却反被彻底推倒在书桌上，平日里用于记录错误的告罪笔记本散落开，上面工整地写着许多字，似乎因为用笔力道很重而在每一页上面都穿透着上一页的痕迹。因为艾芙耶的眼睛受到伤害后看事物就都变得模糊，原本瑞思修女打算免去她每天填写告罪本的功课，但艾芙耶依旧执着地坚持，用尺子分隔行距每天一笔一划地记录，字虽不算好看，但很平整。

艾芙耶听见哗啦啦的翻页声，似乎是恶魔在翻看她的告罪本。

“等下，你不能……！”艾芙耶的眼前突然漆黑一片，嘴再一次被强制张得更开，某个火热的巨物被塞了进来。她无法再发声，只能呜呜呜地哼叫着，头巾被狠狠拽着，牵扯得头皮也隐隐作痛，最难受的还是在嘴里不断冲撞的肉棍引发的不适，尽管牙齿不断试图着啃咬他，但恶魔完全不在意，反而撞得更深了，龟棱划过上颚挤压到口腔深处的小舌，难以遏制的干呕使喉管骤缩，柔软的舌头向上顶，正巧裹住了肉棍的下端，湿粘的液体逐渐从前端溢出，流淌在口腔里。

“咳咳咳。”被堵住口腔的艾芙耶差点窒息，好在她想起手里握着的十字架，用力扎进恶魔身体里得到了喘息的机会。然而恶魔灵活的长尾卷住扎进腰侧的十字架用力甩了出去，撞落在不知名的地方发出极大声响。

腥涩的气味围绕着艾芙耶，她还没恢复过来，未释放完全的肉棍又一次拍打在脸上，“还以为你有多虔诚自制，犯下的罪过也不少呢，我来读给你听，也好让你所谓的主知道。”恶魔一直拿着艾芙耶的告罪本，似乎因为能从中窥见她平时的生活而引起了他极大的兴趣。

唰啦——“今日我在大静默期间与他人谈话，违反了规定。”  
“我因他人的赞美而感到喜悦，还未能完全洗净骄傲的心。”

艾芙耶想让他闭嘴，但是嘴巴再一次被堵住。  
“我馋涎恶魔粗长饱满的肉棒，想被大鸡巴填满饥渴的小穴。”  
“？！！！”

“我的身体淫荡而不知羞耻。”  
“唔呜！！”艾芙耶扭动着身体试图挣脱，他怎么能将如此污浊的词句描述成是她写下的罪过，这分明是他强加的内容！

恶魔瞧了瞧身下的艾芙耶，眼角含泪，鼻头泛着粉红，扭动间唇齿碰撞在肉棒上，“嗯啊……别乱动，不要着急，我还没读完。”

他挺了挺腰，桃心状的尾尖突刺进艾芙耶被冷落已久的花穴，动作与他下身的摆动幅度一致，晃得书桌嘎吱作响。

“你等我……慢慢和你说。”


	4. Chapter 4

无耻！卑劣！恶心！  
教养良好的艾芙耶即使是想要骂人也无法再吐露出什么更过分的话语，她劝慰自己需要忍耐，磨难总会过去……

在书桌上折腾了一阵，强迫吞咽下恶魔的精液后艾芙耶软着身子被带到了床上。“为夫可是很体贴的，桌子那边硬邦邦的一定很不舒服吧。”听着恶魔嘴上这么说，艾芙耶耳边却传来刺耳的布帛撕裂声，身上的修女服被完全扯烂了，像破布一样扔在床下。

两团浑圆雪乳暴露在空气中，未有多少机会能照晒阳光的肌肤纯白胜雪肤若凝脂，与恶魔墨黑色的肌肤形成鲜明对比。艾芙耶下意识用双手遮挡，却被抓住手腕移开了，“多好看啊，挡起来做什么？”

恶魔抬起艾芙耶的腿跨在他的身体两侧，稍一挺身就挤开了湿滑的软肉闯进温软紧致的肉穴。身体里进入异物的感觉令艾芙耶很紧张，身上的肌肉猛地收紧，连甬道里的软肉也紧紧咬住狰狞的肉棒。

面对如此生涩的反应，恶魔轻轻笑了一声，他握住艾芙耶的双手与她十指相扣，俯下身从小腹开始舔舐，火热的长舌撩动起丝丝酸痒的情欲一路滑至绵软的雪团，仿佛遇着了什么珍馐美味，啃食舔咬，留下星星点点的红痕还不够，还叼着乳尖儿向上扯，艾芙耶吃痛，顺着他咬的方向挺身，反而使下身也跟着动了，壮硕的棒身在晶莹粉嫩的穴肉轻轻滑动，带起一声娇呼。

她的心绪被搅得很乱，情欲无法遏制的蔓延到四肢，恶魔才说过的话回荡在脑海里——“我的身体淫荡而不知羞耻。”十指被紧握着抬高到了头顶，恶魔炙热的吐息辗转来到了脖颈，她的抗拒心竟然减弱了，恶魔的分身一直被含吮在她体内，但并未怎么动过，只是随着他的动作轻轻磨蹭。恶魔结实滚烫的身体包裹着艾芙耶，严丝合缝地藏进了他的禁锢圈，她小心翼翼地扭动了一下：我只是，只是觉得不舒服。

但是花心因为她的动作又紧缩了一下，艾芙耶紧张得连身体都僵硬了，略微转头，感觉恶魔还伏在脖颈间没有抬头，似乎没有察觉，殊不知恶魔笑得眼睛都眯起来了，尾巴在身后左右摇晃。

艾芙耶再次不自觉地因为“不适”而扭动身体时，被恶魔突然撞了一下，“嗯啊——！”猝不及防娇喊出声，被撞击到的位置酥酥麻麻地渗出许多蜜液，艾芙耶抿紧了嘴满脸通红。“我说过了吧，口是心非的小东西。”恶魔说话间的热气围绕在耳边，低沉的声音里带着调笑与诱惑。

“你空虚饥渴的小穴正渴望着被我填满呢，想被我肏死在床上吧。”

“才没有！”艾芙耶更像是恼羞成怒，声音不自觉大了些，仿佛这样能为自己增添些许底气。“嘘，小声点。承认也没关系哦，我是来带你前往极乐的~”艾芙耶还想反驳，嘴却被堵牢了，灵活熟练的长舌扫荡着口腔里的每个角落，卷着她生涩的软舌交缠，榨取每一丝空气，艾芙耶被吻得昏昏沉沉，没发现整个身子都晃荡起来，怒胀的肉棒在水汪汪的花穴里进进出出，腿心被染上一抹艳色。

等她察觉的时候已经沉浸在欲望中许久，恶魔由最初的轻缓捻动逐渐变为强烈的抽插，每一下都狠捣花心，不断摆腰戳刺，他松开了艾芙耶的手，紧紧捏住她的臂膀固定上身，悬起身体又重重落下，如同打桩机一般敲打在艾芙耶身上，而她只能大开着双腿无力承受。肏得汁水四溅的肉屌破开层层紧锁的穴肉，又重又急，软嫩嫩的穴口连闭合的空档都没有，被推挤成了肉棍的形状。

艾芙耶几乎快把下唇咬破了，终究是忍不住吟哦出声，带着哭腔的绵软喘叫声像是小动物般令人怜惜，也能引发更深的施虐欲。恶魔看了她一眼，晶莹的泪珠不断从她眼睛里滚落，浸湿了脸侧散乱的头发，连长长的睫羽也打湿了。她一直抽泣个没停，每吸一次鼻子穴肉也跟着咬紧，恶魔愈发喜欢用力捣她，怕不是要将她捣烂了才好。

“嗯啊啊啊……停下…呜呜呜停下……求求你……唔！”艾芙耶恳求时都打着颤，她努力抓住恶魔的手，突然绷紧了身体小幅度抽搐起来，仰着头无声尖叫着。恶魔静静感受了一阵蜜穴骤缩啃咬的触感，竟也听从她的话停了下来，松开她的双臂给了她暂时喘息的机会，她伸手抹了抹哭得一塌糊涂的脸，自从进入修道院后从没想过自己会遭遇如此难堪的境况，再加上感受到下身不断溢出的淫水，羞耻和自责的心情交叠，已经失去了刚开始的斗志，只感觉自己被恶魔诱惑了，背叛了自己的信仰和主。

她抽抽噎噎地朝着恶魔说：“结束后你会杀了我吧。”杀了她也许会更痛快些。

“不啊，为什么呢？我非常喜欢你，亲爱的。”恶魔再一次俯身，亲吻她脸上轻轻浅浅的泪痕，“我以后还要多看看你这有趣的表情呢~多可爱啊。”他紧压在艾芙耶身上重新开始撞击，才经历过高潮的艾芙耶哪能受得住，但被困在恶魔与床被之间的牢笼使她无处可逃，无可安放的双手紧搂住他的脖子，修长双腿无力地跟着恶魔的身体摇摆。

终于恶魔也到了最后冲刺的时刻，龙首撞破花口，浓郁滚烫的精水如出闸的洪水冲刷进子宫，涨满了娇弱狭小的穴道，咕啾咕啾地溢出不少，又被他再一次捅回去，艾芙耶抖得几乎快翻起白眼厥过去，无意识时的双手握住了恶魔卷曲的角。

“嘶——”恶魔的吸气声稍稍唤回了一点艾芙耶的神智，她迷茫地看着恶魔的方向，却看不清他的表情。他从她身体里抽了出来，轻轻咬了一口她的肩膀，将她翻了个身压住了光洁的背：“不要随便乱摸比较好哦~我也会生气的。”


	5. Chapter 5

不知是几时昏睡过去的，待艾芙耶扶着胀痛的脑袋从一片狼藉的床上起来，晌午的阳光已经照进了屋子里，空气中还弥留着些许淫糜的气味，而恶魔并不在身边。她有些晃神，突然意识到已经错过了晨祷的时间，急忙想要起身。

因昨晚哭得太厉害，艾芙耶的眼睛还肿着，迷迷糊糊一时不怎么睁得开，只不过她习惯了不完全借助视力去行动，因此还是起身收拾自己和乱糟糟的屋子，没想到刚踩到地面上，腿竟酸软得没有一丝力气，径直摔倒在地上。“吱呀——”正巧房门被推开，艾芙耶与来人面面相觑。

瑞思修女推开门后看到的景象便是——浑身青紫与红痕交织的艾芙耶赤裸着身体狼狈地趴在冰凉的地面上，抬头看向她这边的眼神先是迷茫，随后转为惊惧，慌乱中扯来一旁的床单裹在身上爬到角落里缩着。

实际上是因为艾芙耶没有看清，把身着黑色修女服的瑞思修女认成了墨色皮肤的恶魔，被折腾了一夜尝遍各种滋味，还出现了信仰动摇的认知，身心俱遭受到严重打击，起初的自信坚强消磨了大半，如今像只受伤的小动物独自躲着瑟瑟发抖。

瑞思修女脸上露出一丝心疼，赶紧过去拥抱住这个可怜的女孩：“辛苦你了，孩子。主会记住你所付出的一切。”温婉熟悉的声线宛如一根救命稻草般将艾芙耶从泥潭里拉了出来，情绪有了宣泄的出口，她紧紧拽住瑞思修女的衣袖放声哭泣，过了一会儿才在修女轻拍背部的节奏中缓缓平静下来。

艾芙耶的眼眶红得像只小兔子，眼白上布满了血丝，她几乎把这么多年来积攒的泪水都哭完了，瑞思修女静静地等待她整理好自己的情绪，现在有很多事情不得不和艾芙耶说清楚。

“修女…我、我……”艾芙耶才哭完没多久，声音非常嘶哑，像没有上足发条的八音盒，掺杂了许多杂音，断断续续发不出声来。

“艾芙耶，先别着急。有些事我要和你说，你冷静下来仔细听。”瑞思修女扶着艾芙耶到柔软的床上坐好，缓缓开口：“你出生时外界已经有魔物四处肆虐所以不知道，实际上起初魔物刚出现的时候，只有寥寥几人有能力抵抗，但是这种情况在他们合力封印了一只恶魔后得到改善。”

“这几人与恶魔签订了契约以获得力量和庇护，建立了现在我们所在的圣依修道院，将力量传递下来，使我们都拥有祛除魔物的能力，这件事只有少数人知道。如果你能看得清楚的话，应该会看见那只恶魔额头上的十字符号，他右眼上缝的三道十字银线也是为了限制力量所做的封印。”

“封印的力量有限，因此契约上仍然需要我们付出相应的代价——每过六年都需要进献数名年轻修女给恶魔。你这双眼睛显露能力的那一天，有如此多魔物涌进来，是因为那一年我们没有遵守约定，这一届新任的大修女和神父比往届更强，有近乎匹敌初代的能力，大家都在寻求可以完全封印恶魔的办法，我们原本以为……那时已经可以与之对抗。”

“那后来怎么样了？”艾芙耶攥紧了身下的床单，虽然提出疑问，但心中已隐隐有了答案。瑞思修女轻声叹息：“最后还是挑选了几位修女送去，没有人活过第二晚。”她看了一眼紧皱眉头的艾芙耶，继续道：“但现在这次不一样，他第一次指名挑选修女，只选择了你一个。大概是那一年你的表现后来传到了他那里。”

艾芙耶听得有些迷茫：“修女，那我现在该怎么做？恶魔还会再来吗？”

瑞思修女忧心地看着她，艾芙耶这些年都不与大家住在一起，守在离后门最近的位置，缘由是因为她能及时发现后门闯入的魔物，然而造成这里时常有魔物出没的原因是——恶魔就在那里沉睡，这些年，他一直都离她如此之近。

然而她不必将这件事告诉艾芙耶，徒增恐慌，因此只是挑选了部分事情告诉她：“恶魔的行踪不定，除了进献的修女或者是大修女和神父以外，我们是很难见到的。完全封印恶魔的办法还在寻找，然而现在你是最有机会能接触到他的人，艾芙耶，希望你能在他身上找到突破口，虽然我并不想让你遭受这些苦痛，但这是为了拯救更多人必须付出的代价。我们时刻被主的爱所环绕，理应学习以祂的心为心，去为世人奉献自己。”

“好的，我明白了。”艾芙耶听完瑞思修女的教导，感到一丝鼓舞，朝着瑞思修女露出了往常温和的笑容，“您别担心，我很快能振作起来的！主的力量会支撑我前行。”修女看见她似乎恢复如常，有些心安地拍了拍她的肩膀，安慰她：“做得很好，只要保持对主的敬爱与跟随之心，主必然会赐福于你。”

瑞思修女嘱咐艾芙耶好好休息后就离开了，今天特许她可以不用参加晚祷。然而艾芙耶在身体恢复了一些力气后就将房间收拾干净，再继续呆在房里反而使得昨晚的画面一遍遍在脑海里回放，为了出门散散心，同时她也觉得必须为自己心中的疑虑和过错去告罪，增强心中的信仰，因此赶在晚祷前来到教堂的告解室。

告解室前并没有其他人，于是艾芙耶在胸前划过十字圣号，打开门走进告解室内，轻声朝着小小的方格窗口说：“请神父祝福，我罪人愿在教会内悔改。”

“愿圣神光照你的心，使你诚心诚意告罪并接受仁慈天父的恩宠~”低沉的声音由内传出，不知为何声音和语调都有些熟悉，艾芙耶心中想着也许是曾见过面的神父。

“我犯下了罪过，有一瞬背叛了自己的信仰和敬爱的主。”艾芙耶低头告罪。

“噢，详细说说吧。不可瞒罪，我会仔细聆听。”

“好、好的……”


	6. Chapter 6

虽然直觉似乎告诉她哪里不对，但因为有厚厚的垂帘和窗格阻挡，艾芙耶并不能看见对方的模样，只觉得可能是自己多心了，毕竟这里是庄重的教堂，应该是不会有闲杂人等进入，于是缓缓将自己的罪过道来。

“我做了不洁净的事情。”艾芙耶低头绞着手指，这对她来说实在是有些难以启齿，因为恶魔的特殊性，她还是隐去了他的存在：“虽然不是我主动去做的，但是……我似乎有一瞬间沉溺其中了，使我远离了自己的本心以及天主。”

“你犯下淫罪，且违反了会规。”神父的话令艾芙耶的脸上瞬间覆上一抹殷红，她咬了咬下唇，声如蚊呐地点头应下了，随后便听见神父说：“但这并没有什么可害羞的，产生性欲是人的本能，你应当正视这种感觉，这也是主赐予你的礼物之一。当你时刻检视自己的信仰，若对主是真心的，即便在你无法克制自己的欲望时，主也会来帮助你。”

“你愿意让主来引导你，纠正你的错误吗？”

“当然，请您指示。”

“请过来我这边。”咔哒、咔哒——神父似乎在打开阻隔在他们之间的那道木门上的锁扣。木门打开后，艾芙耶只隐约看得清一个高大笔挺的身影站在那里，右手持经书看向她，左侧的小桌子上放着耶稣殉难十字架。她按照指示坐在铺有软垫的长凳上，面对着神父。

“请你现在还原当时的场景吧。”神父的声音依旧很平缓，仿佛说着很普通的事情。艾芙耶以为自己听错了，一时之间没有动，直至神父又重复了一遍，并告诉她：“这是为了能给予你正视罪过的机会，将你解救出来重获救恩。”

艾芙耶挣扎了一会儿，终于缓缓撩起了修女服的下摆，抬起腿靠坐在椅子上，尽管神父的视线令人害羞，但所幸修女服十分宽大，能遮挡住大部分的身体使她安心了一些，葱白圆润的指尖有些生涩地朝腿心摸去，手指交叠在饱满的花户上就不敢再动了。

正迟疑着，神父的声音又再一次响起：“需要帮忙吗？”艾芙耶一惊：“不需要！”她深吸了一口气，手指缓缓探入穴口，但才没过一个指节就疼得轻呼出声，昨夜剧烈运动导致的后遗症还留着。“怎么了？”“抱歉，有些不舒服，我可以停下吗？”  
“啊，是我忘了……稍等一下。”

说着，神父倾身朝艾芙耶这边靠过来，洁净且骨节分明的手轻轻搭在艾芙耶小腹上，原本艾芙耶有些抗拒地朝后躲闪，但很快她便奇异般地感到些许暖意在小腹流转，慢慢传递至全身，似乎被柔软的棉花包裹起来，轻飘飘的，所有不适都被带走了。

“神父，您做了什么？”艾芙耶十分惊诧，发现身上的酸疼完全消失了。“这仅仅是为你赦免罪恶的第一步，你的告解仍需继续。”神父比刚刚离得近了，身上的热意传达到她身上，一直隐隐约约有种熟悉的感觉萦绕在身边，但她始终没能判断那到底是什么。

神父静静地站在原地等待她继续，尽管感到有些羞耻和抵触，但神父似乎表现得十分坦然和可靠，再加上刚刚展现出的能力，如果此刻拒绝反而显得自己告罪的诚意不足够，于是艾芙耶只好再一次将手指塞入花穴缓缓抽插，这次意外地顺利，穴道里渗出些许湿润的液体，方便了她的深入，抽插间不自觉地开始摩挲起花核，酥麻的感觉从中心扩散开。

神父的视线始终浇注在她身上，艾芙耶无法回避，感觉脸上的滚烫都快将她燃烧起来了，然而体内的情潮在逐渐激荡，她咬紧牙关，不让呻吟从口中溢出，快感堆积起来在脑海中叫嚣着要释放，撑在椅子一侧的手愈发用力握紧，而陷入温暖穴肉的指尖速度加快，即将到达临界点的时候艾芙耶却突然抽出手停了下来，微微喘着气，满脸潮红，她努力按耐住欲求不满的心，抬头望向神父：“可、可以了吗？”

“你告罪的痛悔仅仅只能做到这样吗？不过没关系，我会竭尽所能帮助你。”神父转身去放下了经书，拿起一直静静地放置在那的耶稣殉难十字架，它以黑檀木雕刻，青铜镶边，耶稣苦像在其上栩栩如生。

艾芙耶原本想将双腿从长凳上放下，却被神父阻止了行动，一直遮挡着美好春光的修女服下摆被掀开，神父垂着头，紧紧按住她的腿。因被撑至两边的大腿肌肉拉扯，红润泛着亮泽的阴唇朝两边微微翻开，还留有一丝昨晚肆虐过的痕迹，刚刚被情潮激荡出的花液缓缓流淌出来润湿了铺在底下的软垫。

“神父？！”面对突如其来的变化，艾芙耶试图抵抗，但按压着她的力量比想象中还大，挣扎间穴口突然传来被微凉异物触碰的感觉。

“别紧张，主赦免罪恶的同时，也会赋予宠爱。”神父抬起头对着艾芙耶露出安抚的笑容，因为凑的近，她还是能分辨出他脸上的部分变化，最明显的便是——那对霎时变得炙眼的双眸，标志性的长矩形瞳孔横跨其中。

她还没能立即理解他说的话，下一秒一道黑影就带着冷硬的十字架破开花唇在湿滑的肉壁里横冲直撞。“唔呜，你！”是恶魔！艾芙耶还未喊出声就被捂住了嘴。

叩叩叩。告解室外传来敲门声，艾芙耶听见恶魔示意对方可以进来，阻隔的木门刚刚早已经关上，从窗格和垂帘另一边传来的声音她一听便认出来了，是瑞思修女！

作为圣物的十字架在穴道里以不轻不重的力道缓缓抽插着，原本应该感到不适的艾芙耶竟从心底油然升起一丝快慰，似乎舒缓了刚刚没有完成的自渎，小腹下方回荡着一圈又一圈的酥麻震颤，加重了欲望的爬升。

身体异常的反应使她不得不朝震颤的源头看去，白净的皮肤上似乎出现了妖异的黑色花纹，伴随每一次抽送的动作时隐时现。一定是刚刚恶魔做了些什么，但是此刻的艾芙耶不敢出声呼喊瑞思修女，免得连累她。恶魔似乎也明白艾芙耶的想法，松开了捂住她嘴巴的手，却抱起她坐在自己腿上，挪到离窗格更近的位置。

除了眼睛和尾巴的变化，外貌依然是衣冠楚楚的神父形象，恶魔淡定地与一门之隔的瑞思修女对话，实际上却一手扶在艾芙耶腰上，一手推着仍堵在穴肉里的十字架更加深入，黑色神父常服被艾芙耶拉扯得起了层层褶皱，她必须得克制自己不发出声音，只能紧紧搂住恶魔。

十字架被泛滥的花液带着滑出，再一次被重重推进。“唔。”

“怎么了，罗约神父？”瑞思修女隔着厚厚的垂帘，看不清楚里面的情况。

“没什么，你继续说。”恶魔用了些力道在艾芙耶的腰上捏着，稍稍侧了头用只有彼此听得见的声音说着：“咬疼我了，亲爱的。”


	7. Chapter 7

艾芙耶没有理会恶魔说的话，反倒是刚刚修女提到的那个名字引起了她的注意——罗约神父，教会里年轻有为的神父之一，时常能听见前来教堂的人们夸赞他出色的能力和良好的修养，未来与下任大修女共同守护修道院与民众的神父可能会是他。

颇受期许的神父竟然是恶魔变的吗？艾芙耶内心受到极大的震撼，然而身下不急不缓的抽送仍在不断干扰她。忽然混乱的思绪被瑞思修女的声音拉了回来，她听见瑞思修女提到了她的名字。

“那孩子几乎是我带着长大的，如今要让她独自面对磨难和考验，我的内心也非常煎熬，时常在夜里思考这样做是否正确。”瑞思修女叹了口气：“但这是拯救更多人的机会，愿主能赐予她祝福与守护。”

艾芙耶因修女为她担忧而十分感动，然而恶魔却将气氛破坏得一干二净——“哎，主现在不就正在解救你的痛苦吗？发出咕啾咕啾的声音咯~”恶魔贴在艾芙耶耳边说话，音量虽小，但足够她听清。他不怀好意地轻轻舔舐了一圈圆润粉嫩的耳垂，温热暧昧的气息从她的耳边蔓延开，随着十字架一次次在穴道里进出，艾芙耶的脸愈发红艳，像熟透了的红樱桃，她颤抖着搂紧恶魔，再也忍不住，从嘴角溢出压抑的嘤咛。

她立即慌张的捂住了嘴，下意识朝窗格外的方向望去，却只看得见垂帘一片模糊的漆黑色块。“真可惜，她已经走啦~”恶魔将十字架抽出，堵不住的花液黏糊糊地从腿间滑落，艾芙耶趁着能够喘息的片刻时机回了回神，抓着恶魔的衣襟问：“罗约神父一直都是你变的？”这个问题很重要，因为神父平时接触的人太多了，同时也是教会的重要组成部分之一，如果他一直混在大家之中……

然而艾芙耶也没指望能立刻得到恶魔的回复，趁着两人靠得极近的机会想要在他身上探索些什么来。刚刚瑞思修女的话提醒了她，她需要要把握时机了解恶魔的弱点，找到封印他的办法拯救更多人，应当要化被动为主动了，不能一直单方面被欺压。

恶魔逮住了艾芙耶在身上四处乱摸的小手，咯咯直笑：“想干什么？好痒啊。这具身体真是……啊，你刚问罗约神父是不是一直都是我变的对吧，是又怎样呢？”

艾芙耶敏锐地抓住了他刚刚话语中的漏洞，恶魔似乎不太熟悉这具身体会产生的反应，他有可能仅仅只是附身，这也是一部分魔物会有的能力，恶魔会附身这件事并不奇怪。附身类的魔物往往在其被逼出宿主体内的那一瞬间会暴露核心弱点。

要怎么才能逼走恶魔啊……得唤醒真正的罗约神父的意识，必须要提供相应的刺激，可是艾芙耶之前并没有过多的接触他，不清楚什么才能刺激到他。艾芙耶有些头疼地想着，突然灵光一闪，脸再一次被殷红覆盖，嘴里小声念着：“对不起了，罗约神父。”

艾芙耶的神态表情一直被捕捉在恶魔眼里，从第一次罗约神父的名字被瑞思修女提起的时候他就注意到艾芙耶的反应了，她显然对这个名字是熟悉的，好不容易有了喘息的时间却又赶紧抓着他来问，现在似乎还小声念着神父的名字。

如此在意这个人？怎么回事。

恶魔静坐着不动，想等着看艾芙耶要做什么，却只看见她从他的腿上下来，跪坐到他面前的地板上，闭眼默默祈祷了几句，随即将葱白娇柔的小手伸进了常服的下摆，试图拉扯他的裤子。

“？！”艾芙耶的手腕被牢牢握住，恶魔的声音里带了一丝不可思议：“你在干什么？”“服…服侍您。”因为是她第一次主动，不是因为受他蛊惑或别的什么，仅凭她自己的意识去做，恶魔更好奇的是她内心的想法，但是艾芙耶似乎不想解释，于是他便自己观察，毕竟观察她是件有趣的事情。

柔韧白净的阴茎沉睡在主人的胯间，在被揉搓了一会儿之后渐渐泛上了淡淡的浅粉色，顶端圆润饱满，整体微微向上勾起，在细嫩的手中逐渐胀大。然而艾芙耶看的并不真切，只觉得手里的感触十分奇妙。

揉捏了一会儿，紧张的唾液从喉道中吞咽，艾芙耶凑向前去小心翼翼舔了一口，借着昨夜的印象用温暖的口腔包裹住挺立的阴茎，极力避开牙齿的碰撞，尽量用灵活柔软的舌头在柱身舔舐摩擦。并没有想象中那么痛苦，比起恶魔横冲直撞的粗壮，现在的状况更温和细腻。

身体在轻颤，恶魔无法控制。他看着雌伏在腿间的艾芙耶，她满面羞红却专注，似乎每一个动作都写满了心甘情愿，忽然有一丝厌恶和不耐烦。

“够了，停下！”恶魔捏着艾芙耶的下巴将她从含吮的动作中抽离，她的脸上显露出些许迷茫，晶莹的细丝从马眼勾连到嘴角，下意识地被她舔去。“唔呃……”身体又是一颤，恶魔眼中赤黄的炙眼光芒几不可见地跳动了一下，他抓着艾芙耶的肩膀将她拉起，灵活的尾巴打开了锁扣，艾芙耶被推了出去，木门啪的一声关上，里面传来恶魔低沉的声音。

“回到房间去等我。”


	8. Chapter 8

艾芙耶走在长长的回廊上，单薄的影子在墙面上晃晃悠悠，因为大家都去晚祷了，这边反而显得安静，胸腔中擂鼓般的心跳声更加突出。她刚刚看见了，恶魔眼睛里跳动的那束光。尽管那是非常微弱的变化，但对于她来说就十分显眼，一定是他的核心所在。

果然在宿主身体出现动摇的时候恶魔也会出现破绽，虽然有些对不起罗约神父，但这也是为了寻求封印恶魔的办法而做出的无奈之举，相信他也能理解的——虽然艾芙耶并不清楚在恶魔脱离他身体后，神父是否还拥有被附身期间的记忆。

艾芙耶为自己的发现感到欣喜的同时，也感觉到身体的异样。每走一步就有蜜液从花穴中渗出，她不得不合拢腿慢慢走，但腿间摩擦反而溢出更多，小腹刚刚出现黑色花纹的位置一阵一阵地震荡出麻痒的感觉，如万千蚂蚁啃咬，却无法搔痒。

好不容易回到房门前，推开门的一瞬就被黑色的飓风卷进了房间，躺倒在柔软的被褥之间。灯盏都开着，昏黄的灯光照映出一个黑色长尾的影子，恶魔站在床的一边看着艾芙耶，倒也不动，但是她却感觉到莫名的燥热，没一会儿竟从额角渗出了少许汗珠。

“好热……”因为小腹花纹处带来的不适感，艾芙耶更加烦乱，从进入房间后意识就有些迷糊，她在告解室听到恶魔说要回房间来就知道他要做些什么，但她已经将每一次接触都视为探寻他弱点的机会，因此并不想放弃。然而身体上的燥热实在难以忍受，身上厚实的修女服被扯得褶皱不堪，终于全被她脱离下来，白玉似的身体包裹在棉花般纯白柔软的被褥间，像一幅柔美的中世纪油画。

恶魔打了个响指，从黑暗中钻出不少悬浮在半空的黑色物质，没有固定形状，仿佛流质一般不断改变着形状，恶魔只晃了晃手指，黑色物质就星星点点地覆盖在艾芙耶身上，彼此相融逐渐形幻化成一个没有面目的黑色人形，头上弯曲的长角与身后的尾巴都与恶魔一模一样，仿佛是他的影子。

黑影将艾芙耶翻了个身，从床上抱起，从背后用双手抓住她的大腿站立起来靠近恶魔，为了保持平衡，艾芙耶不得不使上身后仰贴在黑影身上，双手紧紧拽住他的双臂。黑影拥有与本体同尺寸的性器，早已挺立起来抵在艾芙耶身下，响指再一次响起，她径直被黑影贯穿。

因姿势的缘故，艾芙耶的双腿无依无靠地在空中晃荡，随着黑影的动作不断起伏，潋滟粉嫩的肉穴被漆黑的粗长反复进出的画面一览无余，怒胀的性器将肉瓣推挤至最大限度，花心被狠狠戳刺，哆哆嗦嗦喷溅出不少湿滑的爱液，“嗯啊……啊”艾芙耶一方面感到羞耻不已，另一方面却是不断爬升的快感，内里不断折磨她的瘙痒似乎得到了解决，甚至想让他再进去一点……再深一些……

忽而被挑起了下巴，恶魔的话像一盆冷水浇了下来：“舒服吗？淫荡的小修女？”他捏着艾芙耶的乳尖儿用指甲轻轻戳刺，语调没有一丝起伏：“平时也经常像那样去勾引神父吧，或者服侍来教堂祷告的教徒？”

“听说你好像很受大家欢迎？那看来是技术不错啊。教徒那么多，服侍得过来吗？”他的声音冷冰冰的，和以往的语调都不同，然而内容都无一不在诋毁羞辱她：“天天被精水喂饱的身体，难怪被我肏过之后还能继续去告解室找神父，是不是小骚穴一刻也离不开肉棒了？”

“不是……嗯呜……唔啊啊”艾芙耶试图反驳的话语都被撞击得支离破碎，黑影的速度愈发加快，没留给她任何喘息的机会。“我想想，你平时应该是怎么跟他们做的？”恶魔挥了挥手，啵唧一声，黑影的肉棒就从艾芙耶身体里离开了，被撑圆的小穴颤巍巍得无法闭合，滴滴答答滑落出稠密的粘液附着在腿间，才歇了一瞬，嫩穴又被掰开，连带着将腿间的淫水都涂抹到后穴，“呀啊——！！！”同样的壮硕撞进身体里，艾芙耶被撑得尖叫起来。

柔弱无依的小脚被颠地上下起伏，两个穴口都被填得满满当当，艾芙耶几乎整个人挂在恶魔身上，承受着前后夹击的刺激，然而却比不上第一天最开始的痛苦，不但没有撕裂的感觉，身体的感触还变得更加敏感，紧致的穴肉狠咬着肉棒，隔着中间一层肉壁体会到被双重摩擦带来的快意，她甚至能感觉到肉棒上勃发的血管在穴肉间推挤，小腹激荡起一阵又一阵的电流，直窜脊髓，炸得她头脑发昏。

“你……啊嗯……你到底做了什么……啊”艾芙耶咬着牙，狠狠在手心掐出血痕才终于回复了一丝理智来质问恶魔，他没有马上回答，倒是在她小腹画着圈，过了好一会儿，等艾芙耶快要再一次陷进快感的漩涡中才慢悠悠地告诉她：“这是我给你种下的淫纹，正合适你淫乱的身体。”

花心每一次被戳刺，都带来噬魂夺魄的快感，饱胀丰沛的淫液在腿间不断堆积起泡沫，红艳穴口湿盈盈地敞开着承受沉重的凿击，艾芙耶无法遏制身体反馈给她的刺激，淫纹将所有快感都无限放大，同时还能拓张她身体的承受力，拉扯着她的神经进入万劫不复的深渊。

艾芙耶微张的小嘴除了破碎的呻吟再也组织不起连贯的语句，娇弱的吟哦和身体交织时拍打出的声响交叠，空气里遍布淫糜湿热的气息。艾芙耶的双手在恶魔背脊上留下了无数大大小小的红痕，然而她的雪臀同样被撞的红艳艳一片，“咿呀啊啊啊啊——！”随着又一次高潮来临，艾芙耶被牢牢夹在黑影与恶魔中间僵直了双腿颤抖，她的理智已经被深深淹没在无尽的黑暗中，小腹上的淫纹晕出鲜红的光。

蜜穴被灌满了白浊的液体，哗啦啦地流了一地，艾芙耶无力地跪坐着靠在床边，没有焦距的双眸被恶魔轻抚着吻在了眼角。“啪”响指声落下，黑影分裂出第二个影子，那影子蹲下来捏住了艾芙耶的脸，她没有抗拒，闭上眼朝他的手掌蹭了蹭，濡湿的小舌轻轻搔着手心的痒，眼角逐渐覆上了魅惑的红晕，她朝着恶魔的方向转过头，卷着舌舔了舔唇。

“还不够啊，恶魔大人。”


	9. Chapter 9

夜晚的月光皎洁动人，修道院后门的树木枝丫随风晃荡得沙沙作响，仔细去听，却能听见其中混杂了女人的娇笑声与令人遐想的喘息。

“哈……哈啊……恶魔大人好棒啊……呜呜小穴要被肏烂了。”艾芙耶脸上带着迷醉的神情，趴伏在恶魔身上前后摆动身体，乳肉挤压在他的胸膛，顶端的红蕊胀得发痛，只能靠着与恶魔身体的摩擦借以舒缓，温和克制的正直修女不复存在，展露在恶魔面前的尽是纵情放荡的暧昧情态，恶魔也毫不客气，掐着她的臀瓣将坚硬滚烫的肉棒捣进饥渴难耐的穴肉里，交合处一片湿滑，分不清是精水还是淫液。

然而淫纹的作用怎能让她仅仅只是入了一根肉棒就能满足，艾芙耶瞧了瞧身后的黑影，晃着白花花的臀肉勾引他，抽了只手抚到身后的穴口，用手指撑开红艳的菊穴，媚声喊着：“恶魔大人，这边也想再一次被填满~”

噗啾——艾芙耶被猛地往前撞去，“啊哈~好舒服呀~”她的上身被拉起，芊芊细腰被身后的黑影捏在手里，跟着动作一颤一颤，翘着屁股把两根紧绷的肉棒吞吃入腹，不断收缩的肉壁咬得连恶魔都忍不住吸气。

艾芙耶的手也没有闲着，上身抬起后一手一边各抓握了一根挺翘的肉棒揉搓着，如果不是现在恶魔想听听她喘叫的声音，怕是要再多变一个分身出来把她的嘴也塞住，不留一丝缝隙。

“哼，果然小骚穴一刻也离不开我呢。”站在两边的分身用尾巴重重地拍打在艾芙耶光洁的裸背上，鲜红的鞭痕与白皙的皮肤交叠，色气且惑人。嫩白的乳肉随着动作在恶魔眼前晃荡，他随手握住一边任意把玩着，力道很重，乳肉哆哆嗦嗦从指缝间挤压出来，顶端红莓轻颤着勾人食欲，恶魔索性拽过来放肆吮咬，乳首被口腔温暖包裹嘬吸的感触如酥麻的电流窜过身体，艾芙耶没了支撑上身的力气，娇吟着松开握着肉棒的双手撑在恶魔身上。

“啊…嗯……好喜欢…要喷奶了呀啊啊啊……”恶魔拉扯着软腻的乳肉，齿尖重重落在硬挺的顶端，破开一道血痕，带着痛楚的快感瞬间传遍到艾芙耶全身，大股淫液从肉穴里溢出。欲冠翻挤开被肏得酥软的蚌肉贯穿她，内里因前后都被塞满了而显得更加紧窄，炙热滚烫的柱身被沟壑不平挤挤攘攘的穴道全方位揉搓着。高昂的浪叫一声高过一声，艾芙耶被前后节奏不一的操干撞得淫水四溅，身体一颤一颤地缩紧肌肉，“唔呜……我快要，我快要到了……”

恶魔将指尖穿过艾芙耶柔软的细发，扣住她的后脑吻上那娇嫩欲滴的唇，把她细碎的呻吟都堵在嘴里，让她只能吚吚呜呜发出模糊不清的呜咽，律动加速的肉棒捣浆似地把穴肉搅得一塌糊涂，艾芙耶身后的黑影用手紧压着她的尾椎，黑紫的棒身在白嫩泛红的臀肉里进进出出，翻卷出大量白沫。

小穴开始痉挛抽搐，恶魔和黑影同时喷射出大量浓精，一波接一波地填满了艾芙耶的身体，小腹隆起了一个小包，淫纹明明灭灭地闪烁，吸收了大量精水后愈发红艳。艾芙耶的脑海里白光频闪，微微喘着从恶魔身上翻了下来，仰面平躺着，然而很快她又继续被两个分身的黑影握住修长的双腿弯折起来，粗长的肉棒在腿弯处缓慢磨蹭，挤压出湿滑的前列腺液。

艾芙耶的神智还处在迷离的状态，一道黑影横拍过来，咸腥淫糜的气味窜入鼻腔，她不但没有嫌恶，反而欣喜地去寻找气味的源头，侧过脸伸出娇软的小舌舔弄。“好吃么？”恶魔不咸不淡地问着，轻轻拨开她脸上的碎发端详她被欲望支配的脸。

“恩啊……呼……好吃。”艾芙耶绽开淫媚的笑，讨好地轻抚肉棒，灵活的舌头在欲冠周围打着圈。“是不是想被大鸡巴肏穿？”恶魔看着她继续问。最初分裂出来的黑影去到艾芙耶腿间，再次挺翘起来的肉茎抵在穴口大开的花心前，沾满淫液和不断漏出的浓白精水缓缓摩擦着花核，艾芙耶一扭一扭地蹭着他，无意识地重复恶魔的话：“想被大鸡巴肏穿……”

一来一往，艾芙耶被灌输了不少淫词浪语，哼哼唧唧学着说，然而身下的空虚得不到纾解，一直被浅浅地摩擦着穴口，龟头只陷入一半在肉瓣附近，轻轻顶弄花核而不用力，艾芙耶被撩拨地愈发胀痛，膨胀的欲望嘶吼着想要吞噬更多。她挣扎着把腿从两边黑影的手里脱离开，架在身前那个顶弄她的黑影腰上，压着他的腰往前推，但是她渴望的肉茎只往前进了一步就停住了，他抵着她的腿心不肯再进入。

艾芙耶焦急地呜咽起来，“唔呜……快给我，我想被恶魔大人的肉棒填满……啊嗯……想被搅得乱七八糟啊……呜呜插进来……”待她迷蒙着双眸再也快忍受不住的时候，恶魔终于满足了她的愿望。

粗硬的巨物瞬间挺进爱液泛滥的穴道，咕啾咕啾地直刺到宫口，戳得艾芙耶接连娇呼：“啊啊啊好厉害，小穴要被插坏掉了……呼呜呜呜好深啊，要、要怀上恶魔大人的宝宝了……”桃心型的长尾不断按压戳刺着花核，透明黏腻的淫液如同决堤的江水喷涌而出，激烈的情潮一波接着一波，然而艾芙耶不仅不感到疲惫，却是愈发兴奋，挤压着滑腻的双乳揉搓恶魔其中一个分身的肉棒，在他挺腰冲刺的时候抽出手来拽住了他的尾巴根部，一路滑至末端桃心尖儿。

所有黑影分身的五感都能与恶魔本体相连，他自然也能感觉到尾巴被撸了一遍的触感，有一瞬僵直了腰，随即打了响指让多余的黑影消失，只留下最开始那个，与他一头一尾将艾芙耶上下两张小嘴堵得严严实实，不让她再乱碰:“可真是不乖。”

“唔嗯~”艾芙耶的身体几乎被淫液灌满，满足地抽动着。

明月照拂，夜还漫长……


	10. Chapter 10

艾芙耶彻底清醒过来时身体没有任何不适，反倒是滋润充盈了不少，然而睁开眼看到的画面差点让她以为自己还没有醒来。恶魔的脸，清晰地映入眼帘，墨色的皮肤凸显得额头上的十字印记和右眼那三道银线更加夺目，他的呼吸平缓，似乎还陷于睡梦中。艾芙耶狠狠地掐了一下自己，确认真的不是在做梦——她的视力竟然恢复了大半。

许多年来，艾芙耶第一次看清了自己房间的全貌，但原本应该是干净整洁的屋子，如今却杂物遍布四处，如台风过境，所有东西都被搅得乱糟糟的，而罪魁祸首正裹着被子四仰八叉地睡得正香，尾巴尖儿悬在床铺外轻轻晃动。

除了进献修女的规定时段内，恶魔平时本应该像现在这样在某个地方沉睡。然而随着现在封印的力量越来越弱，他的活动时间和能力都逐渐在恢复，例如他在她面前展现出的部分能力——附身、分身和……

艾芙耶低头看了看小腹上的淫纹，现在已经形成一层暗色纹路嵌进皮肤里，随呼吸若隐若现，被淫纹控制期间的记忆混乱不清，但她知道都发生了些什么，记忆碎片里她与平常大相径庭的表现使燥热和羞耻心瞬间爬上心头，她不得不默念天主经保持冷静。

平静下之后，艾芙耶在床垫周围摸索了一会儿，终于从不显眼的角落里摸出备用的圣水和十字架，之前一直都没有机会能用上，她的心紧张地怦怦直跳，不确定是否要现在对恶魔下手，因为他看似毫无防备，但尾巴却一直在轻微晃动，似乎也随时处于警备状态。

踌躇了许久，正举棋不定时，恶魔突然动了动身子，柔软的被褥从身上滑落，露出底下拥有流线型肌肉的身躯，即便是静静地躺在那也能感受到结实的肌肉下蕴藏的力量与爆发力，这一切艾芙耶都切身体会过，然而她更在意的是他胸膛至小腹的位置蔓延着类似荆棘的细小伤痕，纵横交错，似乎形成了某种纹路，看起来像是很久以前的伤痕了，但感觉就快要愈合平整，以至于她与他接触这么多次都没有察觉到这些伤痕的存在。

艾芙耶握着圣水的手紧了紧，终究还是放下了，第一天与恶魔相遇的遭遇历历在目，她一个人面对始终有些勉强，及时将发现的情况上报才是最稳妥的表现。好在恶魔一直没有要醒来的迹象，艾芙耶轻手轻脚地下了床铺换好衣服就抓紧时间出门了。

才没走多远就在回廊上遇到了同期晋升的珍妮维修女，她惊喜地快步走来拉了拉艾芙耶袖子示意：“自仪式完成后已经有4天没见着你了，原本还想会不会和你一起去执行任务呢！瑞思修女被外派出去另一个城镇清除魔物了，一段时间内都回不来，交代我如果见到你就告诉你，有事情报告的话去找罗约神父就好。”

珍妮维修女的性格很活泼，也很健谈，没一会儿就跟艾芙耶说起她去隔壁街区清除魔物的任务过程，艾芙耶不得不提醒她大静默期间不应该进行私下交流。“才不是私下交流呢，我这不是在跟你说工作的事情嘛，但是你可不要在告罪会议的时候把我说出去，补赎实在是好麻烦……”

虽然圣依修道院的大部分神职人员都是像艾芙耶一样虔诚的信徒，但也有一两个类似珍妮维这样更热爱消除魔物而对会规只维持表面功夫的人存在，不过艾芙耶与她依旧是关系不错的朋友，因此多嘱咐了她几句，让她平时不要总去后门那乱晃。

珍妮维点点头应了，见艾芙耶似乎一直心不在焉像是有事要做，就也不再耽搁她，没说两句就走了。然而独自留在回廊上的艾芙耶却有些犯难，竟然是要去找罗约神父，告解室那天可能瑞思修女去找神父就是为了交代事情，可她那天没有在听修女说的内容，而且那时候在告解室的神父神智还被附身的恶魔控制着……

仔细一想，结合刚刚珍妮维说的时间，实际上她从在完成净配仪式的第二天去到告解室，在那之后回房间被淫纹操控的时间竟然有整整2天，艾芙耶不禁自省，一定是信仰不足才导致被轻易操控。不过在这期间，神父想必已经恢复正常神智，但不清楚他是否对那天的事情还有记忆，思来想去，艾芙耶觉得应当放下个人的羞耻心，解决恶魔才是头等大事，因此前去寻找神父商讨对策是最正确的。

神父并不难找，他就待在教堂里，挺拔的身影一眼就能瞧见，慷慨大方地为民众解惑，然而艾芙耶走进他的时候却看见他有一瞬的迟疑，但他很快还是如寻常般询问：“你好，有什么事吗？”艾芙耶环顾了一下四周，快到饭点了，民众三三两两地结伴离开，没多少人注意他们，于是压低了声音向神父说：“有关恶魔的事情想和您说。”

罗约神父的神情凝重起来，侧身示意艾芙耶随他走去教堂背后一处人迹罕至的角落里，那里似乎有道通往地下室的石门，然而在神父邀请她进去详谈的时候她却有些迟疑，实在是因为恶魔的行径给艾芙耶留下了心理阴影，她不太想和神父单独共处一室。

神父也没有强求，但涉及恶魔，仍需掩人耳目，因此两人便站在角落里交谈。

而另一边，艾芙耶的房间内，恶魔缓缓恢复了意识，身旁的被窝还有一丝丝暖意，他抱着被子在床上又赖了好一会儿才伸着懒腰慢悠悠地走去窗边打算过会去找她，却被一个叽叽喳喳的声音吸引了注意力。

“啊差点就忘了艾芙耶说不要来后门，又习惯性跑来找魔物练手了，但是最近这两天也没啥魔物溜进来了诶……该不是都被她解决掉了吧，真可惜，算了算了……”


	11. Chapter 11

毕竟是教会里年轻有为、备受期待的神父，瑞思修女很早之前就与罗约神父提过有关恶魔的事情，因此他对恶魔也算是有所了解。艾芙耶将恶魔的核心点和身上那些组成神秘纹路的伤痕都一一与神父细说，还额外提起手上的戒指，当时恶魔说过这个小小银环上刻了他的名字，原本想着也许会提供一些线索。但可惜的是神父也无法得知那细小刻痕组成的内容到底是什么，因此只好搁置。

“那些伤痕应该就是刻在他身上的封印，如果真如你所说的伤痕即将被修复，那证明封印失去效力的时间也快到了。”神父紧皱着眉头，艾芙耶也感到事态严重，随后罗约神父的话更让她心底一沉：“你说恶魔在脱离附身状态时出现破绽才让你看到了核心，但是恶魔之所以与其他魔物不同，是因为他们的核心位置会不停变动，让人难以捉摸，仅仅记住他之前显露出来的破绽是没有用的。”

“好在你拥有比其他人更容易看穿核心的能力，唯一的问题是——你说视力恢复了许多，那么能力还在吗？”罗约神父低头观察艾芙耶的眼睛，奇怪的地方就在于她的眼睛依旧如同往常一般犹如蒙了一层白雾，因此她说视力恢复的时候他还有一丝惊讶。

艾芙耶下意识地抚上了双眸，她还没重新测试过，所以不清楚，但是如果能力消失，一定与恶魔逃不了干系，毕竟恢复视力前一直和他在一起，而且他确实是知道她可以看穿核心，毕竟她被恶魔注意到的起因就是多年前展露了能力。

不得不去回想跟恶魔相处期间他都做了些什么，羞耻的记忆被拉开围帘，艾芙耶涨红了脸颤抖着，恶魔挑选她必然是想把任何能将他再次封印的可能性都扼杀在摇篮里，却偏偏不直截了当地杀死她，反倒是使用如此迂回又折磨人的方式，背后也许还隐藏着什么原因。

神父原本看着艾芙耶陷入了思考中，只是静静地等待着，但逐渐地便察觉到她的呼吸声加重，面部也浮上不正常的潮红。低声询问了几次都不见艾芙耶回应，只好轻轻地拍了拍她的肩膀：“艾芙耶修女……”“啊！”艾芙耶突然回过神似地朝后退了一步，神色略有些慌张，似乎在躲避他的触碰。

“对了，有件事情想要问你。”罗约神父想趁着这个机会将心中的疑惑解开：“前两天你是否来过告解室？这两天我时常在睡梦中感到灼烧感，然后就见到你来到告解室前，但在你进入告解室之后的事情完全没有记忆了。发生了什么，与恶魔有关吗？”神父的本意是想通过这段经历来寻找更多关于恶魔的线索，没想到艾芙耶听到之后退得更远了，避重就轻地回答了他的问题：“确实……您当时被附身了，之后恶魔就从您身上离开了，离开的过程我也没有看见。”

罗约神父惊异于恶魔竟然能上他的身，但直觉艾芙耶不愿多谈，就没有继续提问，然而艾芙耶却因为自己有所隐瞒，不如实告知而倍感煎熬，自恶魔出现后的每一天她都在与之前恪守会规的自己背道而驰。

交谈间身体又隐隐地燥热起来，艾芙耶自觉不能与神父独处太久，正想着要找个理由与他道别，余光便扫到不远处的珍妮维，于是艾芙耶借此机会与神父示意离开，疾步走去珍妮维修女身边。

珍妮维难得低着头走路，看似在想事情，没注意到艾芙耶的靠近，直至艾芙耶拉了拉她的衣袖才引起注意：“啊，是艾芙耶呀，怎么了吗？要一起去饭堂？”艾芙耶楞了一下，想起是到饭点了，于是顺势点了点头与她一起并排走着。

平时珍妮维即使有艾芙耶在旁边提醒也依旧会东拉西扯地说一大堆话，很是热闹，但现在很反常，一声不吭十分安静，虽然这才应当是修女的常态，可是艾芙耶早前见到她的时候，她还和往常没有不同。

艾芙耶正想着要不要出声询问的时候，耳边却传来轻轻的一句话，在脑中炸响——“我见到恶魔了。”

“你？！”艾芙耶立即抓着珍妮维的肩膀上下查看，珍妮维身量不高，蔚蓝的眼睛像是盛着一片汪洋，卷翘的睫毛扑闪扑闪看着很可爱，但以往练习清除魔物的时候手法却是凶狠且迅猛，被上级修女训斥过不少次，可若是遇到的是那个恶魔的话，即使是她也……

珍妮维看着这么低落的样子，一定是遭受侵害了，艾芙耶又气又急，将走去教堂的路线改为珍妮维的宿舍。其他同住的修女都去吃饭了，现在宿舍里空无一人，正好。

被半途慌慌张张拉回宿舍的珍妮维一脸迷茫地被艾芙耶推坐在床上，直到她意识到艾芙耶开始在自己身上四处检查的时候才涨红了脸躲避：“艾、艾芙耶？你怎么了？等下，我怎么感觉你好像看得见了？”

“你有没有被他做什么？”艾芙耶的眉头皱成了川字，她一心想着珍妮维的问题，没有解释眼睛的事情，但目前珍妮维的状态似乎又不像她想的那样，于是更加疑惑。珍妮维摇了摇头：“没有，我只是与他交谈了一些事。为什么这么说，难道你也碰到过？”

艾芙耶沉默不语，在珍妮维看来相当于默认，她探着身子瞧了瞧艾芙耶依旧朦胧的双瞳，叹了口气，缓缓开口：“算了，就跟你说吧。”

“你的眼睛是小时候被魔物的血侵蚀了才这样对吧？”艾芙耶默默点头，这是大家都知道的事。

“那么你觉得，被魔物侵害过的人那么多，同样被它们的血污染却活下来的，只有你一个吗？”

珍妮维嘴角露出一个自嘲的笑：“然而你知道吗？”

“我曾经是个正常男性。”


	12. Chapter 12

“男、男性？！”艾芙耶一时震惊地手足无措，她刚刚还在珍妮维身上到处乱摸来着。随后又听见珍妮维咬牙切齿的声音：“是啊，我的本名是威弗尔，托那堆脏东西的福，我成了雌雄同体的怪物，不得不进修道院找解决办法。”艾芙耶有些难过，她不知道珍妮维背后承受了这么多：“你不是怪物……以后…私下里需要我称呼你的本名吗？”

“也好，这个修女名我迟早要丢掉。你也不用安慰我，我现在有机会可以解脱了。”威弗尔把枕头拉到背后靠着，轻松地晃着脚，“你因祸得福拥有了特殊的能力，大概没想过要怎么让自己恢复，所以不知道吧。”

“我很早就打听到两种办法，一种是再次染上能产生同症状的魔物血，另一种是请求恶魔帮助，他们的等级比魔物更高，轻易就能破解。这么多年，即使是练习时杀的魔物也不少了，没有一个能让我变回去，这太难找了，原本以为碰见恶魔的机会也寥寥无几，谁能想到今天就让我遇见了~”

实际上艾芙耶在发现能力之前的很长一段时间也沉浸在失去大部分视力的痛苦中，后来在修道院的生活中才逐渐锻炼开始适应，但她不会与威弗尔分享自己过去这段时光的经历，毕竟两者不同。不过即便如此，她也不能眼看着好友寻求恶魔的帮助。

“找恶魔太危险了，他跟你厌恶的那些魔物是同一类啊！并且更恶劣，他肯定会让你付出额外的代价的！一定还有别的办法……”艾芙耶本想劝导威弗尔去寻找大修女帮助，但转念一想，她起初被送到修道院休养时，眼睛的问题都没有能得到解决，更别提威弗尔了。

威弗尔明白艾芙耶的担忧，实际上他在遇到恶魔时首先是戒备，但恶魔似乎第一时间就看穿他的问题，交谈过后只留下第二次会面的时间和地点恶魔就离开了，什么都没做。威弗尔在回去的路上一直在思考，毕竟他等待这个机会很久了，如果放弃又有些可惜，因此打算再多做准备。

只是没想到竟然在修道院的后门会出现恶魔，正巧就在艾芙耶提醒他之后。

如今艾芙耶竭尽全力想阻止他，看似对恶魔很熟稔，她和恶魔之间发生了什么，这同样在威弗尔脑海中形成疑问。

“所以你付出了什么代价？”

“呃？不是……我…”艾芙耶没想到威弗尔会这样问，她不擅长说谎，支支吾吾地反而暴露了自己，可她无法对威弗尔诉说她遇到的烦恼，只好打算先行离开来躲避追问。可是才走到宿舍门口，威弗尔就看见她扶着门框缓缓蹲下了身子，微微颤抖看似在压抑什么，“艾芙耶？又怎么了？”

艾芙耶没有回话，她尽力蜷缩成一团去抑制身体的疼痛和突如其来的欲望，与神父相处时身体蔓延上来的燥热还可抑制，只要离得远了就没有大碍，但是现在从小腹窜起的火苗丝丝缕缕缠绕在神经上逐渐延伸到大脑。

一定是淫纹又开始发作，必须得趁着现在意识还清晰先离开。这么想着，艾芙耶支撑着自己慢慢站起来朝门外走去，没一会儿已是满头大汗，汗珠由额角滑落，隐入包裹严实的头巾中。

威弗尔在身后询问了许久一直没得到回应，看见艾芙耶步履蹒跚地又要离开，一边感到奇怪一边带着探寻的疑问搭上了艾芙耶的肩，惊人的热度透过层层布料传递至指尖，他瞬间慌了神，赶紧扶着她的肩膀将她转到自己面前，还没看清艾芙耶的表情就被她抱住了，温热的吐息把他脖子后的皮肤都染红一片。“喂，你、你到底怎么了？！”

“珍妮维…呜……我肚子饿了。”带着些许委屈的哭腔从旁边传来，威弗尔稍稍安心了一些，艾芙耶突然这么反常，害他小心脏都快吓得跳出来了，于是安慰似地拍了拍她后背：“哎，不是说了喊我本名来着，这么快就忘了吗？饿了就吃东西啊，刚刚就要去饭堂的，现在再一起过去吧。”

“嗯……”艾芙耶听见后松开了他，才放松了一刻的威弗尔突然被推着倒退回了床边，重重地跌在床铺上，艾芙耶跨在他身上坐了上来，开始拉扯他身上的修女服试图往上掀。“哇啊啊你干嘛？！”威弗尔手忙脚乱地阻挡住艾芙耶的动作，但是艾芙耶力气意外的大，他即便原本是男性，可不论怎么锻炼，现在身体的基底也始终只是个娇小的女孩子，唯一不同的也只是还保留着某个器官。

意识到这个问题，威弗尔这才注意到艾芙耶就坐在他胯间，她是直接拉开裙子下摆坐上来的，也就是说一旦他的修女服被扯开，直接就会触碰到她柔软的肌肤。几年来尽力在适应自己身体的威弗尔本来觉得自己已经熟练掌握女性的身体结构和肌理质感了，本不该如此慌张。

然而平时修女们相处也都彼此保持距离不会过多接触，如今状况突发，他浑身上下已经涨得通红，无法想象再这样下去会演变成怎样的事态，无论如何威弗尔都想阻止艾芙耶，不得已上手拍打她的脸：“清醒一点！艾芙耶！听到我说话吗啊唔……！”

软绵绵的吻带着扑面而来的甜美气息攥住了他的唇，灵活的舌头缠绕起来打着旋儿，席卷口腔的每一个角落，一丝丝夺走氧气的同时，也卷走威弗尔抵抗的力气，彼此交缠了好一会儿才气喘吁吁地松开。威弗尔汪洋般清透的蔚蓝双眸也升腾起水雾，倒映出艾芙耶温柔动人的面庞，她再一次凑上前来叼住他的下唇，将呼吸含吮进渴望里。

“唔……嗯……”气息交融间身体不自觉地扭动起伏，不知不觉威弗尔的修女服已经被堆叠到了上身，艾芙耶压在他身上，滑嫩的软肉藏在裙摆下磨蹭着他的身体，他看不见，但肌肤上传来的触感切实地到达了大脑，沉睡已久的男性性器有隐隐抬头的趋势，然而却一直被挤压着，在身体彼此间狭小的缝隙里艰难生存。

威弗尔原本推拒的双手不知何时已搭在艾芙耶的后腰，逐渐滑落在圆润饱满的臀肉上朝下按压，在身体间挤压磨蹭出的欲望已逐渐涨大，顶到艾芙耶小腹上满是湿滑的液体，“啊嗯……咕”勾勾缠缠的吻仍在继续着，下身难以抑制地泛滥成灾。

终于艾芙耶起身与威弗尔分离开，相连的银丝从红艳的唇边断裂，威弗尔的胸膛剧烈起伏着，额角遍布细密的汗，头上的布巾也略有松散，露出几缕奶油色的卷发。

“呜……还是好饿啊……”不满的声音传来，威弗尔略微仰起身看着艾芙耶将她的修女服掀起，白皙的肌肤一寸寸展露在他面前，小腹上留有透明的液体和微红的纹路在闪烁，自己的性器还贴在她身上，这一看又硬挺了几分。

“糟糕……”威弗尔吞了吞口水，攥紧了床单。


	13. Chapter 13

“啊……哈啊，艾芙耶……啊……我已经……”威弗尔做梦也不会想到自己有一天能看到这样的景象——艾芙耶后仰着身子撑在他的双腿上，湿润粉嫩的花唇将涨得发痛的炙热尽数吞进肚子里，再带着湿滑的花液吐出。

媚穴反复包裹着他，细嫩的腰肢摆动，每一寸肉壁都在吸吮榨取更多的精水，灭顶的快感再一次袭来，威弗尔绷直了腰，身下的床单被拽得一团乱麻，黏白莹亮的精液被贪婪的花穴小口吞得一滴不剩。

艾芙耶压着他胸膛揉捏娇嫩的乳肉，软乎乎的椒乳在手中变换各种形状玩得不亦乐乎，别说让别人触碰，威弗尔因厌恶的缘故平时也是粗暴对待身体的，现在却因陌生的感觉激起异样的反应。

“珍妮维不是女孩子吗？胸部软软的哦？你看……”艾芙耶低头含住粉白的乳尖，舌尖卷着滑动，重重地嘬了一口。

“啊……别这样！”威弗尔大口喘着气，看着因为他的反应而咯咯直笑的艾芙耶，心中荡起忧愁，难不成她真的有和恶魔做交易，付出的代价就是会变成这样吗？遇见谁都这样不是很危险？要怎么才能清醒过来……

他抓住艾芙耶的肩膀摇晃，试图大声唤醒她自身的意识：“清醒点，我是威弗尔，跟你说过了我是男的啊笨蛋，只是现在……呃！”他被用力推开，双腿却被艾芙耶抬了起来，摁着大腿握住了柔韧的阴茎上下撸动。

“对哦威弗尔…是男的，肉棒也……长得很漂亮呢。”

“别、别说那种话！”威弗尔一点都不喜欢现在的艾芙耶，丝毫没有廉耻心，与平时谦和有礼的她完全不同，但糟糕的是他的身体总不可遏制地给出回应，丝毫提不起反抗的劲。

一边的脚踝被握着，威弗尔被迫维持着高抬起双腿的姿势看着挺立的阴茎被送进温暖潮湿的穴肉里，艾芙耶按住他的胸膛上下摆动起来，这种姿势让他感觉自己才是被肏的那一个，心情颇为复杂。白花花的乳肉在他眼前摇曳，淫液泛滥的小穴全方位包裹着肉棒不断按摩，每一次落下都入到最深处，再抬起时穴口殷红的媚肉被肉棒拉扯着带出，混合着淫媚的液体。

不再想去看这副香艳的场面刺激自己，威弗尔偏过头闭上眼睛，感官却自顾自地集中在了听力里。黏腻的水声和身体的拍打声啪嗒啪嗒闯进耳膜，随之而来的还有艾芙耶断断续续的娇吟，“啊啊~肚子好涨，威弗尔的大肉棒~全都吃下去了……啊嗯……喜欢…好舒服哦还想要……”

“你…！太过分了，到底是谁教你说的这些话！”威弗尔忍无可忍，再次想让艾芙耶停下，却听见了令人颤栗的声音——

“我教的哦~”恶魔黑色的身影出现在艾芙耶身后，将荡漾的乳肉捏进掌心，很快就在细腻娇弱的肌肤上留下显眼的红痕，“你们玩得很开心？”

“明明淫纹早该发作了，就说怎么等了这么久我亲爱的妻子都不来找我呢？只有我才能帮你止痒啊。”恶魔捏住艾芙耶的下巴给了一个缠绵细致的吻，末了在她唇上咬出丝丝血痕，艾芙耶原本沉浸于欲望的脸上终于出现了些许其他表情——例如惊愕与慌乱。

“恶魔？！你怎么会在这……啊，珍妮…不对，威弗尔！我们在做什么？”艾芙耶着急想从威弗尔身上退下来离开，才刚起身就被恶魔重新压倒躺在威弗尔身上，两人面面相觑，看到对方羞红的脸，都不敢再与对方对视，威弗尔仰起身试图从床上起来，然而不知何时由床的四角渗透过来狭长的黑影，牢牢地控制住了他的四肢，令他不得动弹。

艾芙耶的意识虽然清醒了，淫纹的作用却还没有消失，任何触碰都能引起她敏感的反应，恶魔用力抵着她的背，毫不怜香惜玉地把手探进湿淋淋的穴肉里抠挖，噗啾噗啾地又流出好多汁水，渗到床单上染出一滩水渍。

两具柔软温热的身体紧贴着，绵软饱满的乳肉挤压着颤颤巍巍的椒乳，威弗尔还硬挺着的肉棒正抵在艾芙耶敏感的阴蒂上，时不时随着她轻微的扭动而卡进微张的花缝里。艾芙耶的身体难耐地紧，却又不能说，突然身后的突袭令她惊叫起来，臀肉被狠狠地打了一记，白皙的肌肤上一道艳色的红晃得让人眼花。烫人的炙铁挤开一圈圈防守径直挺进花心，艾芙耶感到通体酥麻，脚尖都绷紧了，下意识紧紧抱住身下的威弗尔。

极力压抑的呻吟反倒因此在威弗尔耳旁无限放大，他无法动弹，身体却被带动着摇摆，抵着肉瓣外围摩擦却不得入使他更受折磨，像是被羽毛搔着脚心，酸酸麻麻的痒，却一直来回盘旋无法释放。威弗尔的视角里能看见艾芙耶身后的恶魔，正居高临下地睥睨他们，嘴角挂着漫不经心的笑。恶魔死死掐着艾芙耶的胯骨，凶猛的肉刃粗暴地撞击戳刺，花穴软肉挤得变了形，还没适应好力道又被狠狠扯出，花液四溅。

柔软的宫口被一次次冲撞，除却疼痛，更多的反倒是淫纹受到感应传递而来的阵阵蚀骨快感，艾芙耶紧咬着下唇埋首在威弗尔脖颈一侧，努力稳定呼吸，试图让自己从快感的控制中脱离，然而头顶巨大的拉力将她向后扯离威弗尔，恶魔箍着艾芙耶的腰抱起她，小儿把尿般折起她的腿，蠢蠢欲动的黑色长尾也加入战斗，与炙铁般的肉棒在麻软的穴肉里抽插。

白嫩的双乳随之上下晃动，穴口被撑得无法闭合，所有景象都在威弗尔面前毫无保留地呈现，艾芙耶终究咬破了唇，混杂急促的喘息啜泣着拼凑出破碎的呜咽：“不要……唔呜……不要看我……嗯啊…不要看……啊！”

恶魔把她往上颠了颠，大掌笼罩在花蒂上揉搓，满意地看到艾芙耶全身心为他的动作而反应。微肿的淫穴紧咬着绞住他——“啧啧，这不是很喜欢吗？”他捏了捏艾芙耶的脸，指向威弗尔的方向：“更喜欢他还是我？”艾芙耶转过头避而不答，却被重重地向上顶弄了一下，长尾尖尖儿钻进宫口，戳得艾芙耶疼到发麻，猛地吸了几口气，眼底全是泪花。

“放开她！”  
“你们在做什么？！”

两道声音突然同时响起。


	14. Chapter 14

迥然不同的声音回荡在房间内，除威弗尔以外，另一个声音显然来自刚刚才见面交谈过的罗约神父，艾芙耶原本整个人都晕乎乎的，这一下顿时清醒不少，侧头去看，神父随身携带的经书随风而动，哗啦啦散落出几片书页，贴附在墙面上，排列整齐的经文纷纷从纸张上脱落，蔓延到整个宿舍墙壁上，熠熠生辉。

从墙面渗透出大面积黑色流质，被经文击得粉碎，艾芙耶这才意识到原来整间宿舍都被恶魔纳入了控制范围。

“神父也想加入我们不成？”恶魔虽然这么说着，却把艾芙耶放下了，转过身去面对神父，被击散的黑色流质重新从地面聚集起来汇聚到他手臂上快速浮动旋转，像是小型的龙卷风。

罗约神父自然不会回应恶魔的问话，他口中念诵的经文不停，缠绕在手中的十字架微微颤动着，随着他的手势击出，几页经文在旁随护，一圈圈破开漆黑的流质防御和袭击，直击恶魔面门。

然而十字架保持飞速旋转前进的姿态悬停在恶魔右眼前便无法往前了，仿佛被某道透明的结界所阻，原本用作封印之一的右眼银线竟然在此时崩裂了一根，十字架被瞬间朝后推离了一段距离。“哼”恶魔眨着眼冷哼了一声，尾巴卷起身后想偷袭的艾芙耶双手，束缚力越收越紧，骨肉被挤压得咯吱作响，艾芙耶痛得冷汗直流，忽然有个人影从身后冲过来将她撞开。

“？！”恶魔和神父皆是一愣，原是一直被黑影控住四肢的威弗尔因为恶魔将大部分力量都集中于对付神父而寻到了逃离的机会，从床上一跃而起，凭借瞬间的爆发力拽到了恶魔弯曲的角。原本恶魔不该如此轻易被他近身的，但神父的反应同样也很快，经文在威弗尔跃起的一瞬就笼罩在他身旁，不但增强了他的力量，还阻隔了黑影袭来的攻击。

螺旋状的角冷硬且边缘锐利，因用力拉拽在威弗尔手心刮出了血丝，然而他没得手多久就被黑影拉开了，厚重的墨色覆盖了威弗尔全身，即使不断有经文的光芒从中照映出来，也逐渐被淹没其中。神父试图施救也无济于事，封印银线崩裂后，恶魔的能力似乎又爬升了一层。

“威弗尔！”艾芙耶眼睁睁看着他被黑色流质吞没，但是自己的双手仍被长尾紧锁着，帮不上忙。恶魔一边对付着神父的攻击，一边微微举起了右手：“我不喜欢别人碰我的角。”

清脆的响指声出现，威弗尔与包裹着他的流质一同消失，同时艾芙耶的后颈受到重击，在昏迷之前听到恶魔最后的话：“先睡一觉吧，亲爱的。”

……

艾芙耶再醒来时率先看到的是守候在一旁的瑞思修女那欣喜的脸庞，通过她的描述才知道自己已经昏迷了一周，现在艾芙耶手腕上还残留着些许当时被锁住双手的痕迹，动起来略有些痛，但好在并无大碍。当天恶魔原本也想带走艾芙耶，罗约神父尽全力阻止，最终将她抢了回来，却受了重伤——胸腹处有一道巨大的划痕，内脏均有损伤，好在当时有经文加护，否则没等其他人闻声赶到就已经失血过多。

“发生这样的事，是我们疏忽了。”瑞思修女皱紧了眉头，“大修女他们一直在重新构筑封印，很快就可以完成，现在看来完全封印是不可能的事了，但如今不惜代价也要抓恶魔回来重新加固封印，否则未来可能还会有类似的受伤事件。”

“结果我什么忙都没帮上，还害了大家。”艾芙耶十分沮丧，但瑞思修女摆摆手，劝导她无需太过自责，恶魔本就不是那么好对付的。罗约神父虽然伤重，但好在当时有念诵经文护体，加上尚且年轻，身体修复能力优秀，已经早早苏醒了，现在正在医疗室休养。“你现在去看看神父吧，他也时常担忧你是否醒来。”

艾芙耶立即应下，去探望罗约神父时发现他的状况比想象中好得多，但脸色还有些许苍白，他躺在床上招招手示意艾芙耶在一旁坐下：“你终于醒了，太好了。那天你昏迷之后也差点被那些黑色的流质包裹住带走。”

艾芙耶又回想起威弗尔被流质吞没的画面，修女服被攥出深深的皱痕，她低下头，声音里带着悔恨：“威…珍妮维……我没能救到她。”

“珍妮维吗？你无需担心，她已经回来了。”听见神父的话，艾芙耶震惊地抬头看向他，发现他指了指自己身后，“正说着人就来了，你看。”

还未看清，艾芙耶就被扑了满怀，面前仍然是那张精巧的小脸，纯净的双眸犹如一面镜子，映出她的身影。

“你没事吗？什么时候回来的？”

珍妮维——威弗尔眉眼弯弯，在艾芙耶面前转了一圈：“一点事都没有，昨天刚回来呢~”艾芙耶心安了不少，但仍有疑虑：“那恶魔呢？他在哪里？”“我也不知道，被带走之后我什么都不记得了。”

几人在医疗室里交谈了一会儿，为了不打扰罗约神父休养，艾芙耶决定先与威弗尔离开，原本想送他回宿舍就自行回去，没想到被威弗尔抱着手臂不撒手：“艾芙耶，我害怕恶魔还会再来，我们能一起呆着吗？”漂亮的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，小心翼翼地看着她，艾芙耶看着也感到心疼，愧疚的心理再一次涌上来，摸了摸他的头答应下来。

威弗尔看起来心情不错，拉着艾芙耶继续走，但艾芙耶略微迟疑了一瞬，又抬起手在威弗尔头顶比了比，“……威弗尔，你是不是长高了一些？”

“什么？”威弗尔朝她轻轻一笑：“你的错觉吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

穿过长长的回廊，与几位路过的修女点头打过招呼后，威弗尔随艾芙耶一起回到她的房间，终于只剩两人独处。威弗尔扑到床上趴着，长叹了一口气，一副十分疲惫的样子，他的声音闷在柔软的被子中间，沉沉的：“艾芙耶是不是有在怀疑我？”

艾芙耶有些心虚地抿了抿嘴，原本打算悄悄去拿十字架的手收了回来。

“有所怀疑是对的，但方向错了。”威弗尔微微抬起头，警惕地看了看窗外，握住自己的十字架轻声吟唱，身边浮现出淡金色的字符，但只出现了一瞬就消失了。窗外原本被清风拂动的树木枝丫仿佛被摁下了定格键，甚至连此起彼伏的虫鸣都偃旗息鼓，静得透露出些许诡异，威弗尔起身走到艾芙耶旁边，神情认真。

“时间紧迫，接下来说的话希望你能相信我——你现在看到的东西都是假的，是混合了你潜意识制造的空间，你眼里的我变高了，可能源自于潜意识中对我性别的认知变化。”

“我被恶魔的流质吞没后一直在纯黑的空间里游荡，没多久我就看到了微弱的光，发现你也进来了，原本你身旁是一片混沌，直到你醒来，周围这一切才开始拥有实体，一开始有层结界阻挡，好在进来之前罗约神父覆在我身上的经文一直都在，我才能进入你的这片空间。很明显这只恶魔拥有空间能力，那些黑色流质估计就是从这里出去的。”艾芙耶听得皱紧了眉头，她失去意识前记得恶魔眼睛上的封印银线断了一根，恐怕是能力加强了才能把人收进来。

“他给你制造的这个空间，还有‘人’跟你互动，一旦你长期待下去误以为这里才是现实世界就糟了，神父的这些金色符文原本还和他本人还有些许联系，但现在越来越弱，不知发生了什么，剩下的机会不多了，趁现在我要先把你送出去。”威弗尔身上又浮现了一次淡金色字符，颜色比刚刚出现时淡了许多，几乎要看不见了，他焦急地上手触碰艾芙耶：“你身上有没有跟恶魔相关的东西，得有某样东西作为凭依才能把你转移出去。”

没有过多的犹豫，艾芙耶立即想起手上的指环，葱白的手指上依旧戴着那枚刻着不明字符的戒指，她曾想过摘下，但没有成功。

月光的银辉透过窗口洒在戒指上，满溢的光华流淌在细小刻痕间闪烁着盈盈的光。

静谧的光将细微的刻痕断裂处连接起，忽地像是有道阻塞的齿轮在脑海中轻轻地转动开来，模糊的影像在眼前穿梭而过。艾芙耶保持手的姿势还想凑近看得更清晰的时候，突然被窗边的声响惊得颤了一颤，一声短促的猫叫声划过，枝丫哗啦啦地吵。

随之而来的是眼睛突然的钝痛，艾芙耶下意识地捂住双眼，再放下手的时候窗外的景象已从星光闪闪的夜色变为明亮炙热的正午，她没有站在窗边，而是躺在自己床上。至此，她彻底相信了威弗尔说的话。

威弗尔不知所踪，艾芙耶环顾四周，不确定自己是否真的如此轻易就回到现实了，正准备出门去确认，才碰到门把手，就发现门缝下透出光影看到有人在外面左右徘徊，小心翼翼地趴下去看才发现那是由黑色流质组成的黑影黏附在地板上巡逻。

顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，艾芙耶惊得往后退了好几步，为了避开门口的黑影，她只能从窗边翻出去，一路小跑，始终有种不安的感觉围绕着她——一路上没有遇到任何人，不说信徒，连修女都不曾看见。

艾芙耶途径医疗室，原本“正在休养”的神父果然也不在，正迷茫之际，忽然看见有人影闪过。

那身形，看似是神父的背影，艾芙耶小心翼翼地跟着，没想到对方的目的地正是大教堂背后的石门。罗约神父曾带她来过这里，原是需要触碰机关开启的，可如今石门边上堆满碎石和缠绕不清的藤蔓，边缘泛出暗红的光，门从中间龟裂开，透过巨大的裂口可以直接窥见里面的景象，淡黄色的烛火摇曳着将看不见尽头的石阶通道照亮。

那人消失在通道内，艾芙耶赶紧迈过裂口追着那人影向深处跑去，上次来时她还以为这背后是通往某个地下室，现在却不知走过了多少数不清的石阶，仿佛进入了一所地下宫殿内，这里内部比想象中还要恢弘庞大，广阔的地下建筑里整齐排列着几百根罗马石柱，越往里走，精巧的柱头也逐渐发生变化，勾勒出一个个张牙舞爪的魔物雕塑形象，因石柱底部投上来的光而映出渗人的光影，暗处似乎还有滴滴答答的水声，清幽的声响回荡在空间里。

威弗尔说恶魔制造的空间是根据她的潜意识构筑的，但她从没进入过石门背后，更不可能将如此具象的底下宫殿想象出来，艾芙耶深吸了一口气，确认自己真的是回到了现实。这里不知是否曾经作为恶魔的住所，破损腐蚀的建筑也难以掩盖这里曾经的华美辉煌，环顾四周，这所地下宫殿的占地面积广阔，她猜测地面上的整座修道院都被圈在它的范围内。

一路前行，终于在一处拐角后的大殿内看见了明亮的光线，连绵不断的经文吟唱声正从中传出。艾芙耶加急了步伐，正要踏进殿内前却猛然停住，躲到一根石柱背后。

意料之外的场景展现在眼前。


	16. Chapter 16

黑檀木制成的巨大十字架上以圣钉固定着一个漆黑的人形生物，垂落的长尾与头上卷曲的角都印证着面前被控制住的似乎是恶魔，然而他的状况却十分可怖——身体上随处可见的细小裂痕竟扩大了范围，彼此相接形成网状裂纹，切割成一块块的碎片，犹如龟裂的荒漠大地，破碎的肌肤下露出鲜红的血肉，在和缓整齐的经文声中，他暴躁的怒吼声显得格外突出，每一次怒吼都能看见有烈焰般的赤橙颜色从薄薄的喉管肌肤里透出光影，几乎像是要烫破肌肤，将其中炙火喷薄而出。

大修女与大神父各站一侧，口中念念有词，在他们身后围绕了一圈艾芙耶熟悉的教导修女们，其中也有见到瑞思修女的身影。

尽管魔物自有一套繁衍法则，但它们也能从恶魔的血液中被召唤而出，因此流淌至十字架底部的鲜血里源源不断地钻出形态各异的魔物，咕噜咕噜冒着黑色的气泡，异香从它们黏腻的皮肤上源源不断地扩散在空气中，但现场的众人没有丝毫的动摇，有条不紊地对付着它们。最初人类面对大量魔物突袭没有任何准备和经验才只能铤而走险签契约，如今做了充足的准备，自然不怕。

自视物变得清晰以后，艾芙耶第一次看见魔物，惊喜地发现魔物们身上跳动的核心光点依然能被看见，但当下这个状况，艾芙耶也不敢贸然冲进去。踌躇间，突然感到异样的气息从身后靠近，下意识转身反击却被躲开了，待看清时才发现是罗约神父，他似乎也有点惊讶：“你怎么在这里？”艾芙耶张了张嘴，却没有过多的解释，只是询问神父有无大碍。

“我还好，但是很遗憾，我们没有找到珍妮维。”神父的声音很轻，带着一丝懊恼的叹息。

艾芙耶看着他，犹豫半响，终究还是没有告诉他威弗尔的事情，而是向神父抛出疑问：“神父，恶魔是您抓住的？您不参与封印吗？”

“上次和恶魔交战过后受了内伤还没完全恢复，所以现在只能在外围守备，以防万一。”

艾芙耶一边听，一边关注着大殿内的情况，遍布殿内的烛光燃烧得愈加激烈，光芒汇聚在一起，将恶魔挣扎的姿态照耀得更加清晰。大修女锐利的眼神紧锁着恶魔的身形，高举起手持的十字架，口中快速念着经文，恶魔的身躯上凭空出现字符的凹痕，一个个烙印在身体上烫得血肉模糊，他任何的动作都会扯动贯穿身体的圣钉，血液喷涌而出流淌在地面上，又从中变化出数只面目狰狞的魔物。

“封印竟然是这样……”比想象中的更加漫长残酷，艾芙耶默默地在心中发出感叹，并非想同情恶魔，只因为以往即使是击灭魔物也是干脆利落，而不像现在这样需要让对方受尽折磨。

神父看着她紧皱的眉头，小声在一旁解说：“恶魔没有那么容易死的，要等到他长时间失血后短暂休克的时机，把刻有符文的小十字架钉进头顶，最后再挖走他的角，等他重生身体自行修复的时候，十字架就会带着封印符文和他融合在一起。”

“角？”艾芙耶光是听着都觉得头上隐隐作痛，想起恶魔一直不喜欢被碰到角，原来也和封印有关。

“角是那个用作封印的十字架的原材料，既锐利又坚硬，而且重生的时候他的身体还不会把它当作异物排除，不错的选择吧。”神父平淡地叙述着，艾芙耶却早已偏过头不去看大殿内发生的事情，然而他说的话始终萦绕在脑海，挥之不去。

没多久突然感到脚下的地面在晃动，艾芙耶没站稳，起初以为只是错觉，直到地下宫殿穹顶掉落不少碎石才拥有地震的实感，神父拉过艾芙耶躲避石头砸击，伴随着尖锐的魔物尖叫声，尘土砂石阻隔了艾芙耶的视线。

好不容易等到地震暂时的停歇，艾芙耶躲在某个较为稳固的角落，眼前净是漆黑一片，恢复视力之后艾芙耶总是受到太多杂讯干扰，现在反倒有一种熟悉的安心感，神父一直在身旁护着她，近在咫尺的声音悄然响起。

“封印结束了。”

艾芙耶一愣，有些许的晃神：“什么……”

“走吧，你本来就不该随便闯进来这里，等会修女们离开，这里都会坍塌。”神父清理了周围的碎石拉起艾芙耶的手看似要带她离开，却被艾芙耶突然抽开了手。艾芙耶退后一步，刚刚那一瞬间她敏锐地感到了熟悉的危险，黑暗中更为明显，她刚刚就隐隐地有所怀疑——“你不是罗约神父吧。”

她紧盯着前方进行戒备，可惜恶魔的核心光点不像魔物那样能轻易被看见。空气中是死一般的寂静，艾芙耶几乎快要以为黑暗中只有自己一人的时候，耳边一声叹息，随即腰间就被环上了不容挣脱的桎梏：“好不容易彻底附身完成的，就让我多演一会儿吧~”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结~！下个故事见

自圣依修道院突然发生地震事件已经过去了一年，那时建筑物坍塌损毁了不少，如今也重建修缮得差不多了，今日是修道院正式面向公众的日子，大家纷纷前去庆贺。

建筑群整体风格更加稳固典雅，精致的教堂涂抹成红白相间的色彩坐落在修道院中央，穹顶在阳光照耀下发出灿烂金光，与白色石墙和茂密的绿植树木构筑出与熙熙攘攘的城镇别样的氛围。

信众聚到一起，不免讨论起这场突如其来的事故。那时修道院提前放出消息说要加固附近结界，因此没有人前往教堂，可是在加固过程中发生地震，然而传言并不只有地震这么简单，有好事者曾在事后跑到废墟附近观望，发现有侵满大量干涸血迹的石块和魔物被祛除后的黑灰被清理出来销毁，但具体发生过的事情众人不得而知。

相关人员都对那时发生的事情缄口不言，因此大部分人更多的谈资集中在了最近长期一同行动的艾芙耶修女和罗约神父身上。

在修道院状况稳定后不久，罗约神父就上报说某地有目击到恶魔出现的传言，请求让艾芙耶修女协助共同前往调查，大修女批准了，因此这次修道院向外开放的日子他俩也没能赶回来。

他俩都备受信众欢迎，见不到他们虽然有些遗憾，但不妨碍大家讨论的兴致。

“听说艾芙耶修女的视力恢复了，我之前悄悄看过，眼睛是金色的！可漂亮了。”，“不对不对，我记得是赤黄色啊。”  
“都差不多嘛，一定是修女虔诚的心打动了主，将圣福降临于她，让她能重新拥抱这个世界的美好。”“是不是也跟罗约神父有关？我记得他什么都能解决……”

……

被众人讨论着的艾芙耶正站在某个不起眼的旅馆小阳台上，勾着旁边那人的脖子，纤长的手指轻轻地划过所说的每一个地方：“耳后、脖子、小腹……”她推着他走进房间内，踏进阴影的一瞬间，男人的皮肤立即被墨色覆盖，卷曲的角和长尾都从身体中舒展开，由神父的面貌变回恶魔的姿态。

艾芙耶的手指划过恶魔脊背，落到尾椎的位置隔着衣物轻轻握住了他尾巴末端：“还有尾巴。”，“那就是她核心变动的所有位置？”恶魔搂住艾芙耶的腰，捏着她的下巴让她直视自己。  
“不确定，但刚刚看到的就只有这几个位置。”，“嗯~没关系，辛苦你了，下次见面会让她死得痛快些。”他漫不经心地宣布另一个恶魔的死期，眼下只专注于端详艾芙耶的眼睛，变得与他相似的瞳色，却微微泛着金光，“啧啧，多漂亮的眼睛~如果再灵动点会更好啊……”他捏了几把艾芙耶软乎乎的脸，有些遗憾地晃着尾巴尖儿。

艾芙耶依赖地靠在恶魔身上，一点一点帮他脱掉身上的衣服，依然是肌理流畅的身躯，却少了纵横交错的伤痕，她依稀记得些一年前的事情——

恶魔为了摆脱封印的纠缠，彻底侵占了神父的身体，随后让他代替自己被封印。实际上恶魔也因此损耗了大部分的力量，不得不把塞进纯黑空间里的威弗尔放出来，然而威弗尔不久后就独自离开了修道院，艾芙耶没再见过他。

中间隐隐约约还发生过什么，但艾芙耶每回想要回忆的时候眼睛就像针扎似地疼，后来发现连瞳色都变了，恶魔说是帮她提升视力的后遗症，她现在不只是看得见魔物的核心，甚至能轻易看见其他恶魔身上不断变动的核心光点，他的当然也能，但是毕竟身躯还是神父的，她看得总不是很准确。

他说在世界的其他地方还藏着不少恶魔，他要杀了他们吞并力量……不对，他说是解救民众，而她可以来帮忙。  
他说大修女会同意他们一起行动，后来见过大修女后果然如此，只是她从未见过大修女那样奇怪的神情。  
他说…他说……

恶魔似乎说了许多事，艾芙耶记不太清了，但总是下意识地听从他的话，刚刚也是听了他的话去酒馆悄悄探查那个风情万种的女恶魔，临走前撞到了某个纤瘦的少年，那双汪洋似的眼睛令她印象深刻。

“恶魔最擅长扰乱人的心智，趁虚而入，不可为他的话语所动。”

少年的声音骤然在脑海里响起，某个画面同时被从记忆深处拉扯了出来，似乎曾经与恶魔初见的时候她也想过类似的内容，但是一旦深入思考又开始发疼，只能轻喘着按压太阳穴。

“怎么了？不是让你别总是胡思乱想么？”恶魔将艾芙耶抱起走向床铺，炙热又诱惑的气息笼罩着她，雨点般的吻落在她身上，在白皙的皮肤上留下一朵朵娇艳的花。

“忘掉过去的事情，只和我创造当下的快乐吧~”  
“……好的，恶魔大人。”

end


End file.
